In Another World With Accelerator
by Imosalad
Summary: Accelerator, Academy City's Number One Esper died on 15th October by a lightning struck. however, this was not the end of the strongest Esper as he had now been reincarnated into another world. How will he deal with his new given life in this world?
1. Chapter 1

**The After Life**

It was a beautiful day, birds were flying above the clouds, except, there was something weird about the clouds. Not only did it stretched as far as the eye can see, it looked more like a sea of clouds. There's a small square of tatami mats, Four and a half tatami mats to be precise. There was an old TV, a telephone and even a small table with a whole tea set making it looked like a living room. There sat an old man along with a young odd looking boy.

the boy had a pale white skin that's almost as white as paper with a long natural white hair down to his shoulders, red eyes that if looks can kill, then his stare is more than enough to even kill someone. He wears a black choker with a small device that seems like an mp3 player with headset looking things, but those are actually electrodes that connects directly to his brain. He wears white clothes with dark gray v shaped stripes and black jeans along with black shoes, his clothes somehow matching his appearance. He also seems to be carrying a crutch despite looking like he doesn't really needs it, although he might look crippled and with such skinny figure, he is actually the strongest among his kind. Espers who possesses insane abilities which in his case, his ability is being able to control Vectors. There he sat together with an Innocent looking old man, this old man had a pretty long white hair that is tied with a thin ribbon. The old man wore glasses and a traditional gray Japanese yukata, he looks like your ordinary everyday old gramps but he is actually God, or so he claims to be god.

"I do hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I am sorry to say that you are dead."

"I what?."

The boy wasn't surprised at the statement coming from the self proclaimed God, he was confused as he had his own reasons because the old man could just be bluffing, or if he did die then it wouldn't really be possible having his ability being able to redirect even light and gravity. In order for him to be alive then he had to actively let things go in or else he'd be dead. But in this case, he never really let anything dangerous in so how could he have died, and why meet God instead of being send to the bottom of hell after every bad things he had done, This caused the boy to click his tongue in annoyance.

"So how exactly did I die?" the boy asked with a harsh tone. But Old Man God was never really bothered by behaviors like his, he had talked to many other bad people who is a lot worse within this world.

"Ah.. right, I knew that you would be confused about how exactly Academy City's number one strongest esper The Accelerator could've died."

Hearing God knew his name and even his background made Accelerator lifted an eyebrow, but he decided to ignore the fact. Deep in his mind, he was thinking that even if he knew about him, he could still be lying since he was pretty famous so who wouldn't know about him?'

"I am afraid to say that I have made a bit of a blunder when I dropped some lightning into the world below. Truly, I am sorry about my mistake. I never intended for it to strike anyone... the chances of it happening are so low to begin with! Really, I cannot apologize enough." Old Man God deeply bowed his head as he explained how the boy had died

"So I died by lightning, what the heck?" Accelerator was shocked at how simple he died, then again, he remembered that he wasn't in his esper mode so a surprise attack could definitely do a number on him considering that even though he could reflect even light, his body was still human and a lightning struck would be more than enough to kill him for good. He curse his luck for getting brain damage that permanently weakened him, Accelerator could only let out a big sigh of disappointment.

"So… what, is this Heaven? What did I even do to deserve being in such a holy place like this?."

"Oh no this is a higher place above Heaven, it's the realm of the Gods. Although I'm not suppose to bring humans to such a place but, I would like to say my apology before I let you go."

Having his questions answered pleased Accelerator, but he was quite confused at the last statement that Old Man God said.

"Let me go?"

"Yes, in truth though you should've been sent to the deepest part of hell but, this isn't your time of death as because of my foolishness had caused you your life. And because I may not be able to restore you back to life in your world because it is against the rules, I am still able to give you a new life as you reincarnate in a new world."

Accelerator deadpanned, hearing the word 'New World' was just too much to believe that this old man is actually God, he was thinking that this old man is giving him advertisements for a product.

"You're joking right?"

"I'm afraid not young man, as it is my fault that you have lost your life, it is also my responsibility to give you a new life as an apology for the lost of your previous one. It shouldn't be hard for the strongest esper to be transported in to a new world right?"

Old Man God does sounds like he's making sense, it is his fault that Accelerator had died so why not take the offer, but Accelerator was reminded of another fact that made him asked another question.

"So… what exactly is this New World like?"

"Aaah… of course you will surely think about it eventually, might as well explain it to you then. I believe this world is similar to your world in the term of Fantasy? There are Races besides human beings, monsters that lurks the earth, and society itself is somewhat close to the middle ages."

Accelerator could only scratch the back of his head clearly annoyed knowing that this guy might not even be aware of his condition, despite knowing the fact that this is the all knowing God himself.

Accelerator sighed "Look Old man, see this choker here? It's got batteries that needs to be charged, and I'm currently left with five more hours of juice here and that's not even using the esper mode, so how the heck do you think I'd survive out there without it? Not only will I not be able to use my powers but I won't even be able to move!"

Old man god was not surprised of the young teenager's outburst, anyone would after knowing the fact that they have died, but Old Man God was no fool. As calm as possible, God explains.

"Surely you must have been aware that after you die, your electronic devices has no use anymore. Once a being had died, his entire body is reverted to it's primest condition? deceases being cured, lost limbs regrown, and in your condition… I think you should get the rest."

"I'm… cured?" Accelerator pressed the buttons on his electrode only to find out that it's not even working anymore, he tried to stand up without the crutch and had found out that he no longer needs support in mobility, and as for his vector manipulation isn't working because he is currently in the realm of Gods, a place that goes beyond laws of physics. Everything had started to make sense to him the more he thinks about it, and Old Man God could only chuckle seeing his pure reaction of joy, although he tried to hide it, but of course as God, he knows everything.

"Accelerator, if you were to be reborn back to your world then you will surely regain your name as the strongest once again. So there is no need for you to worry about loosing power in this new world, however… this new world will be full of magic users as well, and I know very well that you cannot change what goes beyond laws of physics or at least your knowledge. That is why I will give you a little gift."

God placed his palms on Accelerators chest, he flinched at the sudden warmth covering his entire body. He felt different, he felt something new flowing over his veins as if he never felt it before. Accelerator could only stare at the Old man as he finally finished with whatever he was doing.

"Hey… what the heck was that?"

"That my boy, was my gift to you, I have given you the knowledge and a little upgrade to your ability. Giving you the knowledge to know how magic works, making you able to work your way over to reflect or manipulate it with every vector that it possesses. And not only that but I have given you the ability to work with Imaginary Vectors, this will give you an advantage against many things that goes beyond logic and physics."

Accelerator couldn't believe what God just said, he upgraded his powers? Giving him abilities to not only know and counter imaginary vectors, but could even perhaps generate it? Accelerator couldn't believe it but he did felt something different. Accelerator had an evil grin on his face thinking about what possibilities he could do to this new world, he had reached level 6 and by now he is certain that not even that stupid level 0 could take him on now. But before He could try out his new powers, he was interrupted by Old Man God before he could try anything.

"Well then Accelerator, it was nice being able to talk with you but I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Old Man God placed his hand on the young man's shoulder, he looked at the Old Man with a smile, a smile no one in his world had ever seen before, he truly is grateful to this so called God.

"For now I can only wish that you would enjoy your new life here, and if I may ask of you a favor, I'd like you to use this as an opportunity to repent from your sins, these gifts I give you is a sign that I believe in you child. In this new world, I do not ask of you to stop killing, I just want you to help people more. Try not to go to hell once you died your second time will you?"

the word having to help people was still thought about by Accelerator, he couldn't find it in the right of his mind that he would ever try to even help anyone. But Accelerator was never the man to be indebted.

Accelerator had an evil grin on his face as he look back to Old Man God "I can't promise you that Old man." Old Man God could only smile at his statement, and with that, Accelerator begins to fade away.

**Aaand….. That's the beginning of Accel's Adventure in another world, what do you think? Is it good? Bad? Terrible? Just be honest with the reviews please, this is actually my first time writing fan fictions, I'm not quite sure about the idea at first but I'd like to give it a try once in a while since I've only written things as a hoby. And im also more of an Illustrator than a writer. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy this story since I was pretty excited in writing this, the idea first came when I was reading some random fanfics about Accel and that's where it hits me, why not make my own? Was what I thought.**

**Oh and for those of you who're asking "why make him even more OP than he already is?" to answer that, why not? I mean the MC of isekai to smartphone is OP, and Accel was meant to be OP in his arcs as well, and this isn't the first time he's able to control imaginary vectors, his stats are the same as his angel mode in the light novels but with a bit of an upgrade and self control, as for the black wings tho… I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**Anyways please leave a review of what you think about the idea or.. if you have some good future ideas, this was meant to be a random slice of life novel after all, and if there are any mistakes I've made in this story since reviews are meant to be corrections for the authors right? Oh and I'll also be uploading this story to my wattpad as well, and if possible… there will be Illustrations like an actual light novel, and of course… to not bore the readers. Have a good day guys, Toodles!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In Another World**

"So this is… another world, not quite what I was expecting but where the heck am I?"

A lone skinny figure could be seen to be talking to himself, the figure was wearing white long sleeved shirt with black V shaped stripes and black jeans. His white hair and paper pale skin that matches his outfit, the figure was none other than the Accelerator. He was standing in a middle of a grass field under a giant tree, the sky was bright and birds were chirping, it was certainly a nice and beautiful day.

"Great, I'm stuck in a deserted grass field without a sign of any villages or towns nearby. But I can actually walk normally now, that's a good point. It seems I can use my powers without any more problems now. Though I'm gonna have to test it first once I can find a good place to stay for the night. Judging by the position of the sun and the shadows are aligned, if the laws of time and space are basically the same then it should be around 2 o'clock right now. I should probably get moving. What is this strange feeling though…"

**"Hello?"** familiar voice of an old man could be heard in his head by Accelerator

"Who the heck?" Accelerator was surprised from hearing a voice in his head despite his reflection should be able to deflect even telepathic wavelengths.

**"Oho! It got through! Ahemm… Good Afternoon boy, I see you've arrived there safely" **a familiar voice was heard inside Accelerator's head which is none other than God's

"Oh, it's you… quick question, did you happen to drop me on a place miles away from civilization?" Accelerator said in a calm but also with an annoyed tone

**"Ah yes umm… about that, I'm truly sorry but I do have reasons, if I were to drop you off where there is people, that would cause a lot of panic and commotion. I figured you wouldn't want that, thus why I put you here in a place where no one would've been able to see you, of course that brings us the problem of you getting lost, but you have your powers so it shouldn't be much of a problem right?" **The boy's eyebrow twitched at that last comment.

"You do know you could've just dropped me off on a rooftop or a quiet alleyway, or even inside of a bathroom, hell if I care!"

**"Well, yes there is that option but… oh my gosh look at the time I have to go now, I'm truly sorry for being the cause of your death, but I hope this would be enough to repay you. I'll be contacting you from time to time so in the meantime, try and enjoy your stay here will you? Bye now~"**

"Hey wait! I'm not done talking here!" Accelerator shouted but didn't get any replies as a sound of telephone being hung up could be heard, god had left the chat.

"Well that's just great, stupid God...". Accelerator cursed the old man for leaving him out without direction. He then walked away from the huge tree he was standing under, from there he could see a one long road stretching from one end to another. The end of it seems too far away to be seen by the human eye.

_'Well, I guess I could just follow this road. Question is, should I go left or right'_

"Hey you there!" His thoughts were suddenly cut off when another foreign voice was heard.

Accelerator turned to see a group of men walking towards him. He was surprised to find out that they actually spoke the same language as he does. Either that or it was another gift from God.

_'So much for being an unpopulated area'_

"That clothes you're wearing looks pretty fancy" one of the guys decided to start a conversation.

"Yeah you must be pretty loaded" added another guy.

Accelerator didn't need them to continue, he already knows where this is going. He just clicked his tongue in annoyance and scratches the back of his head as he replied dryly.

"You trying to mug me?"

"Heh, you're fast to read the mood. Alright I assume we don't want things to get dirty, just hand over all your money and we'll let you go" One of the guys said calmly as he pulled out a knife to threaten his victim, if only they knew who their messing with.

"Heh HAHAHAHA! not bad… you've got some confidence right there all of you. Fine, I'll play with you for a little while, you'd be a great subject to test on HAHA"

Accelerator laughed like a deranged psychopath. With bangs covering half of his face, he gave a glaring stare to the group of bandits who he decides to be his first prey.

Doing a quick calculation, he counted there are at least six people, he then lightly tapped the ground with his feet, and suddenly…

**BOOOOM!**

The ground beneath the group of people cracked and exploded sending all of them flying in disarray. The shockwave from Vectors being altered by Accelerator was powerful enough to cause a ground explosion. At that moment, Accelerator realized that he's finally back to a 100%.

"GAHAHAHA!"

Accelerator laughs in delight. Not finishing there, he kicked the ground once again but this time, he propels himself forward. Two guys that were in his way had no time to react nor move aside, a hand had already caught both of their necks. In an instant, Accelerator slammed both of the guys to the ground, forming two large craters. Accelerator then turned to see four people still standing.

"Oh come on now don't give me that look, I'm only just getting started HAHAHA!"

With the chunk of pebbles from the crater he formed earlier, he flicked one of the pebbles and it was sent flying as fast as a bullet. The pebble hit one of the guy's shoulder making him scream in pain. Accelerator then spotted one of the guy who was hiding behind the three people, he's holding a bottle that's filled with a black substance covered with cloth. Assuming it was a Molotov cocktail since the guy was holding some match like thing that lid up fire, he quickly moved behind the man holding the cocktail.

Everyone was shocked at how he was able to move pass them that fast. Accelerator broke the guy's hand who's currently holding a lid Molotov cocktail bomb. Grabbing the bottle, he jammed the bottle into the guy's chest, breaking his ribs and causing internal bleedings. He then threw the guy forwards to the rest of the bunch.

"I hope you like fireworks" Says Accelerator in a sadistic tone.

In a split second, the bottle of cocktail exploded along with the man turned human bomb. His broken bones and leftover organs went flying everywhere along with a huge flow of blood sprouting all over the place. The three people were injured badly from a very close explosion. Some had an awful burn while others had internal bleedings.

Accelerator's expression turned into a menacing grin on his face as he walked out of the smoke caused by the explosion without even a scratch despite being so close to the explosion, without a single drop of blood despite how crazy blood was sprouting out of the human bomb. He had reflected the explosion leaving him unharmed while he also reflected the blood because he wouldn't want any unnecessary questions being asked if he had blood all over him, not to mention his current clothes are the only one he has at the moment.

"Well well, now that was fun wasn't it? Such a beautiful firework if I do say so myself"

Accelerator proceeds to walk pass the corpse of the human bomb and walking by the people lying there with heavy wounds. Accelerator walk by the first guy and stepped on his leg, breaking it. The guy screamed in agony but Accelerator didn't mind it. He then walked pass the second guy, stepping on his back and breaking it. The guy screamed but Accelerator still doesn't care, he's only interested in one person. The last remaining guy who was previously and still currently holding a knife, the man pointed his knife at Accelerator.

Accelerator sighed "even in this condition, you still wanna fight? God you're pathetic" He kicked the guy's arm, disarming him from his knife. He then crouched down and grabbed the guy by the collar.

"Now then, you were trying to mug me?"

"We..we were told to do these things… we're sorry man we get the message, you don't need to hrrk…!" Accelerator threw the guy to a tree and stomped on his chest, using his Vector Manipulation to crack and rupture the guy's ribs

"Oh come on, you were the one who started it in the first place. You don't really think you're gonna get off with an apology do you?"

"Aaaaghh…It hurts… please… stop… mercy… aaagh!" Accelerator's feet had sunk into his chest, breaking his ribs and crushing his internal organs, the guy was a goner.

One guy remains, he stood there in horror watching their comrades getting killed off so easily. His survival instincts kicked in and decided to run away, even with a broken leg and lots of injuries, he just wants to get as far away as possible from that monster.

Unfortunately, the ground beneath him exploded from the shockwave caused by Accelerator, his attempt at escaping was futile. He fell to the ground once again as he sees the same monster walking to him slowly, It's as if death was already in front of him. There was no trace of blood on him whatsoever despite the many blood he had shed on his fellow comrades.

"I think I haven't made my point here huh…" accelerator stepped on his other remaining leg, breaking it. The man screamed but nothing came out, his tears and fear made his throat dry, he was so afraid that nothing else could came out of his mouth.

"Tch... pathetic, to think you guys actually had the balls to even point a knife at me"

"Wh..what are you?" The man was trembling with his words but he managed to say a few lines.

"A punk ass villain, nothing more" That last word put chill down to his spine. Even without him saying he's a villain, he's already like the Devil himself.

"Here's a question, get it right and I'll let you die peacefully without pain or any more suffering. Get it wrong and I'll reverse every blood flow in your body, imagine your veins exploding and blood coming from your sweat pores. If you decide to trick me, I will track you down to the ends of earth. But if you provide something more than useful, I may just consider letting you live for one more day. Your choice, choose wisely…" The guy was clearly trembling at the thought of horror of dying in such a way. Accelerator then move closer and asked

"You have money right?" The guy instantly nods, not wanting to get hurt.

"See? Was that so hard? Help a guy out will ya? I need to make money somehow"

"J..just take it! Please… spare me…" He threw away his pouch full of money and every other valuable things he has.

"I'm guessing your little friends also have some valuable things left over, oh and one last question. Where's the closest city around here?" The thug struggled to come up with an answer, it was obvious that he doesn't know much about the places in this area. He decided to tell Accelerator the place where they were currently staying

"T..there! If you follow the road towards that direction, you'll find a city called Reflet… I'm not lying, you can just ask the people there.. " he pointed to the city where they came from before going out looking for victims to mug, it was the road to the left.

Accelerator turned to the corpses, he ripped out a piece of their clothing and tied it to make a simple bag for carrying items. He then looted the remaining goods from the corpses. He then proceeds to walk to the pointed path before turning his head to face the guy he spared

"Consider yourself lucky, you get to live for another day. Oh and tell your boss whoever you're working with, don't ever mess with me again or I'm gonna track him down and cut him to shreds haha HAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA" Accelerator laughs like a maniac as he turned his back, walking away from the bloodshed he had caused.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So this is Reflet, Not quite what I was expecting" There stood Accelerator among the many citizens. Accelerator managed to enter the city despite having many guards watching the front gate. He didn't want to start a commotion in a new place he just wanted to say at so he decided to slip pass them by reflecting light and turning himself invisible, making it easy for him to walk pass the guards without being noticed.

Accelerator had already blended with the people while also inspecting every parts of the city, every inch of the buildings and everything about the citizens there. He learned that the buildings here are basically from a middle aged themed buildings and are mostly made of wood and stones, then he noticed that people are walking around while carrying weapons casually. Some had swords or axes while others had knives, one was even carrying a whip. He didn't think it too much since he was literally attacked by a group of bandits before, there must also be Adventurers here.

"This is quite the big city, it'd be great to explore and see what this place has to offer but I need to find some place to rest first so I can put this dirty bag away. Now then, I've got some money, managed to find a nearby city, speak with the same language, but there are still a few things I don't have. Food, water, shelter, and literature..." Accelerator had just realized that the writings they use here are very different compared to the ones back in Academy City.

"Great… now how am I supposed to find an Inn if I can't even read anything? It's too bothersome to ask for directions…"

Accelerator was deep in thought when he realized something, he noticed that his outfit stands out too much and it looks very foreign to what everyone else was wearing, people can't help but look at Accelerator.

_'Tsk… how troublesome'_ Accelerator doesn't like being the center of attention, although he could just reflect the lights from entering his field making him invisible again but that wouldn't be a good idea since he'll just straight out disappeared in a crowded place. Though magic is a common thing here but It's just too bothersome for him to do.

Accelerator never really liked crowded places so he decided to walk into an alleyway to get the peace that he needed. But when he made it to the end of the narrow back alley, he found four people. It looked to be two men having an argument with two girls. Both of the men seemed the nasty, rough sort, but the girls were exceptionally beautiful.

The girls looked to be around the same age as Accelerator, perhaps younger. They appear to be twins since the two of them looks so alike that It almost seemed like a double. Looking closer, they had their differences. They looked different around the eyes, and one had long hair while the other had a shorter hair. But even then, they had the same silver hair.

Both of them wore the same black jacket and white blouse, but the girl with longer hair wore culotte shorts with black knee socks, while the girl with shorter hair wore a flared skirt with black tights. It was easy to tell that the long haired girl was full of energy, while the short hair girl was more neat and composed.

"This isn't what we agreed on! You said you'd buy it for one gold!" The long haired girl yelled at the men, who both stood grinning as if arrogantly mocking her. One of the men held something like a deer's antler made of glass.

"Hmm? Whaddya mean. I said we'd buy your Crystal Deer's antler for one gold if it was in perfect condition. But lookie right here, it's scratched! A damaged antler's only worth one silver, so that's what we're paying you. Go on, take it and scram!" A single silver coin rolled to the ground at the girls' feet.

"That doesn't even count as a scratch! You were never planning on giving us a fair deal, were you...!" The long-haired girl glared menacingly toward the men, while the short-haired girl quietly bit her lip in frustration.

"...Fine. I don't want your money. Just give us back the antler." The long-haired girl said that and took a step forward. Disproportionately large gauntlets appeared on her arms as she advanced toward them.

"Oh, afraid we can't be having that. This was a fair trade, y'know? I never agreed to give it back…"

"Well this is pretty lame" Accelerator finally decides to speak up.

"Who said that?!" All four of the people suddenly turned to the source of the foreign voice. There stands the Accelerator. The twins seemed a bit confused at the newcomer while the two guys had the look of an annoyed person.

Accelerator sighed.

"I had to go through quite a lot bit of trouble in getting all the way to this City, trying to look for a place to stay, decided to go through the alleyways to get a bit of a quiet atmosphere and look where it got me. Meeting a pathetic bunch of third string fools who use cheap tricks on young Adventurers?" Accelerator said in a disappointed tone.

"What did you say!" One of the guys felt offended and was about to jump on Accelerator had his other friend stopped him.

"Get lost kid! This isn't a place for peasants" one of the men said with a snarl. That last word made Accelerator laughed.

"What's so funny huh?!"

"Oh please… pathetic loosers like you are even worst then peasants, your tricks are too cheap and lacks villainous aesthatics. In fact, you don't deserve the title. Here, lemme show you how it's done" Accelerator kicked a pebble on the ground, sending it flying towards the glass antler one of the guys was holding. The force was strong enough to shatter the antler.

"Wha...?! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You said you'd pay them one gold yet you only paid one silver, it's sure enough you either don't wanna spend more or that's just all you have. I can pay plenty times more than you ever could and since you can't pass that, that thing is already sold to me and I can do whatever I want with it. It's called an Auction…" Accelerator taunted with a large grin on his face.

"I'll kill you!" One of the men bellowed as he pulled a knife and charged right at Accelerator. Once his blade was about one millimeter close to pierce Accelerator, the blade broked as well as his wrist from hitting Accelerator's reflection barrier, the man was sent flying back as he curled while hugging his broken wrist in pain, Accelerator could only witness the pathetic sight.

He then looked up and noticed that the other man was fighting the long-haired girl. He swung around a hatchet, but he couldn't seem to get a good hit on her and his blows kept bouncing off her gauntlets. When she saw her chance, the girl stepped forward, quick as lightning, and swung a tremendous right hook straight into the man's face.

He collapsed to the ground with his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Oi you there" Accelerator calls out to the twins. He then took a few random coins and toss it to the two girls, they both gave Accelerator a dumbfound look.

"What's this?" the long-haired girl asked.

"I said I'd pay more than they do didn't I?" Accelerator says calmly as he was about to turn and walk away from the girls but was stopped by the long-haired girl.

"…Are you sure? I mean, it would really help us out, but…" the girl with the long hair struggled to finish her last sentence

"we don't know if we would be able to repay you or not…" the girl with the short hair finished where her sister had left off, it's as if they share the same mind. Accelerator on the other side, could only stare at them blankly.

"Look, if you don't want them then I'll just take it ba…"

"WE'LL GLADLY ACCEPT IT! THANK YOU!"

"wha…?" Although they act like they didn't want it at first, they seem to really need it. Accelerator could only shrug off his shoulder.

"Oh, and thanks for helping us out there. I'm Elze Silhoueska, and this is my younger twin sister, Linze Silhoueska."

"...Thank you very much for helping!" The short-haired girl spat out those words, bowed, and gave Accelerator a little smile.

Seems like they were twins after all. The long-haired one was Elze, and the short-haired one was Linze. Their names were quite easy to remember, although it is still difficult to tell them apart except by hair style and clothes.

"Don't mention it" Accelerator gave a short reply, turned his back and walked away from the twins to continue looking for an Inn.

"Umm…"

"What now?" Accelerator turned around once again, since the girls were still persistent in letting him leave.

"What's your name?" Elze decided to go to the point, but unfortunately Accelerator had no intention in telling her anything.

"What's it to you?"

"Uh.. we thought it'd be nice to get to know you better, oh wait don't go!" this time, it was Linze's turn to explain. But Accelerator was obviously not interested so he turned to walk away again

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Elze was clearly a bit irritated in his behavior, Accelerator could only sigh knowing that he won't be able to get rid of these twins that easy. He decided to talk, but only a little

"I'm looking for a place to stay before it gets dark, I just got here"

"Oh, why didn't you say so? we just got here a few days ago! We know a really good place" Accelerator didn't really want to rely on troublesome twins but he rather not waste his time walking around a city to look for a cheap Inn. He could only mumble deep in his thoughts.

_'I have a bad feeling about this…'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here it is!" Elze pointed at the three stories high building that looked like it was made of brick and wood. There's a silver crescent moon logo on top of it, along with a double leaf door.

"We have a few things we need to take care of first, don't worry we won't take long, we'll be back soon. Go ahead and check in first" With that, the twin siblings walked away leaving Accelerator on his own in front of the Silver Moon Inn. Accelerator looked at the building once again and sighed.

"It's better than nothing I guess"

He passed through the double-leaf doors and entered the building. The room inside the building resembled a bar or dining hall with a large counter on the right. To the left, there were stairs leading upward.

"Welcome. Are you here for a meal, or is it a room you want?" The lady behind the counter had called out to the customer.

Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail and she looked quite lively. A woman in her early 20s. The customer was none other than Accelerator, who's currently holding a small pouch made of torn up cloth and full of the money he took from bandits previously.

The money they have in this new world seems to be very different, all Accelerator knows is that most of the money looks the same with different materials. He currently owns a ton of copper coins mixed with silver coins and one or two gold coins. Without any knowledge in hand, Accelerator decided to walk up to the counter and figure it out later.

"How much for a night?" Accelerator said in his usual rude and short tone

"Two copper! Meals are included with the price. Oh, you'll have to pay up front as well."

Accelerator could tell that it's already pretty cheap considering he has three different types of coins currently. Logically speaking, coppers and silvers should be cheaper than one gold coin, but he couldn't guess how many copper or silver can make up to one gold.

He decided to take one gold coin from his small pouch and placed it on the counter.

"How many nights will this get me?"

"Whaddya mean, how many? Fifty, right?" She replied, clearly exasperated.

Accelerator wasn't surprised but he didn't expect that only one gold coin could count as this much for being able to pay off fifty nights

"Well? What'll it be?"

"One month's lodging, please."

"Alrighty! One month it is. I haven't had many customers lately, so you're kind of a life saver right now. Haha, thank you. I'm out of silver coins though, so I'll just give you the change in copper." The lady took the gold coin and returned forty copper. If she took sixty copper, then that meant one month was roughly thirty days in this world too. Pretty close to how it is back in Academy City.

With that sorted, the lady brought out what appeared to be a hotel registration book from behind the counter. She opened it up in front of Accelerator, then handed him a feather pen.

"Okay, then. If you could just sign here, please." Accelerator clicked his tongue since he couldn't read nor write.

"…Thing is, I can't actually write. Can you just fill it in for me?"

"Really? Well, that's fine. What's your name?"

"Accelerator"

"Accelerator? That's a pretty unusual name?"

"That's all I have, take it or leave" The girl couldn't help but feel a bit sheepish at Accelerator's way of speaking but decides to shrug it off anyways.

"Okay then… Mr. Accelerator, Your room's on the third floor right at the end. It gets the best sunlight out of all of our rooms. Here's your key, be sure not to lose it. The toilet and the bath are both on the first floor, and this room here is for dining. Speaking of which, will you be having lunch today?"

"No thanks, just coffee… if you have some that is"

"Alright, I'll whip it up real quick. You can use this spare time to go check out your room, maybe rest a bit."

"Sure" Accelerator replied shortly.

"Finished checking in?" Elze called out to Accelerator in which he replied with a simple nod. Looks like the twins had finished with whatever it is they were doing.

"Welcome back you too! You guys know each other?" The receptionist's head popped out of the counter, looking quite surprised that the twins had already knew Accelerator.

"Hi Micah! Yeah Kinda, he helped us out before and now we're helping him out in return"

"Hee, a few days here and you're already picking up boys hmm?"

"I..It's not like that!"

As the girls continued teasing each other, Accelerator decides to check his room. He then took the room key and went upstairs to the third floor. Looked for the room he rented and opened the door to said room. It was roughly the size of a six tatami room featuring a bed, desk, chair, and closet.

The thought of having rent an Inn really gives off a bad taste in Accelerators mind, he had a pretty bad memory of having people trash his apartment from time to time, it means nothing much anymore since he's been living in Yomikawa's where it's most certainly safe, but at least he found a decent place to sleep without trouble tonight.

Accelerator decided to open the window and looked down on the street. The view is very nice and heartwarming. The buildings and construction along with civilians looking in a mix of modern and old school style, combined with the foreign sight that you won't likely be able to see in Academy city really gives off the Other Worldy atmosphere.

Accelerator was deep in thought as he watched the birds flying through the unfamiliar city he's currently in. Though he never said it, or tried so hard to not even think about it, deep down he actually misses Academy City despite how bad he's been treated there, sometimes bad memories can be the only good things to remember once everything has passed, his memories with Last Order and the two women was what first comes to mind.

_'To think that Academy City's top dog would die from a lightning struck out of sheer coincidence, what would they say? But I'm lucky enough to be given this new life, and I don't have restraints to my powers anymore. Another World huh? I wonder what else is to come'_

Afterwards, Accelerator decided to get out of his room while not forgetting to lock it and putting his keys into his pockets, walking casually down the stairs. Once he made it to the dining room, he took a seat on one of the empty tables. Micah, the girl from before which he just knew what her name was, noticed that Accelerator had come down again. She took the cup of coffee that was made for him and brought it to Accelerator.

"Here you go! Sorry for the wait." Micah handed the coffee to Accelerator, he looked at the coffee for a while and had a thought that coffee's here might not taste the same as back in his home but decided to shrug off the dumb thought anyways, he took a sip of the coffee but his usually unpleasant looking face became even more unpleasant.

"Too sweet…" Accelerator always liked his coffee bitter. Not that he disliked sweet coffee's, he's just not use to having anything sweet related, his coffee is also bitter most of the time.

Accelerator thought for a moment about what he'll be doing after this. Old Man God says that this world has tons of magic users and super natural things that breaks the laws in which might render his abilities useless, thus why God gave him an understanding in magic and an enhanced body so that he no longer has to rely on his electrodes for mobility nor power uses, and it will also allow him to not die easily twice. But even though he was able to fully use his powers again, he still have no idea in how to use magic. But if there are magic in this world as well, there most certainly exist magic users. All that's left for Accelerator to do is to find those magic user and ask said user to teach him how to use magic. if he wanted to live in a whole new world then he's gonna have to learn how this world works.

"Finished unpacking?" Accelerator was cut off from his thoughts when Elze and her sister asked him a small question, they both then took a seat on the table in front of him.

"I don't have much luggage. And why're you still here, sitting in front of my table out of all the free spaces here?" Accelerator pointed the fact that since the Inn is currently having such few customers, the dining room is completely deserted.

"Can't a friend sit together? Besides, we've shown you a good place here. Trust me, it took us days to find a decent and cheap Inn like this one. So how about you at least open up a bit? Me and sis here already did so"

"…Since when did we became friends?" Accelerator mumbled.

He clicked his tongue knowing that Elze has a good point, he decided to give in and opened up a bit since he doesn't like to be indebted to someone. Afterwards, they have quite a long and decent chat. Accelerator decided to open up a bit about himself while not revealing too much. He made up a story about having an amnesia from an injury to the brain, thus making it easy to explain how he doesn't remember any relatives nor the place he was born in, although the brain damage part wasn't exactly a lie. They've gotten to know Accelerator to the point that they're calling him nicknames.

"So, A-Kun. What brings you here?" Elze decided to call him with his first letter.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that, and there isn't really any particular reason really. Like I said I'm a traveler seeking knowledge about my past, Reflet just seems to be the closest town at the moment that's all" Accelerator explained calmly

"Accel-Kun, does that mean you won't be staying here for long?" Linze instead decided to call him with a shorter name to sound a bit more polite, she asked with a bit of a saddened look on her face.

"Dunno, I've already rented here for a month so I won't be going anywhere to soon I suppose. Speaking of which, what brings you two here? Not to mention getting in trouble with bad guys in such a short time"

"See, we came here to deliver a Crystal Deer's antler after those guys put out a request, but that went about as well as you saw. I mean, their request was plenty suspicious, so I did figure something was up, but still..."

"...That's why I said we shouldn't accept their request... But Sis, you wouldn't listen to me..."

Linze spoke up to reprimand her older sister. She seemed to be the one with a good head on her shoulders. Meanwhile, Elze seemed to have more of a wild personality. Elze the fearless older sister and Linze the shy little sister. At least, that was how they seemed to look like.

Accelerator sighed "Then why did you accept it if you know it was suspicious?"

"Funny story, actually... See, we'd just beaten a Crystal Deer and gotten one of its antlers when we heard that there was someone looking to buy one. Sounded almost too good to be true. Well, I guess it was, considering we got duped and all... Suppose we'll only be accepting requests like that through the guild from now on. Hopefully that way we'll get wrapped up in a lot less trouble." Elze lowered her gaze and let out a big sigh.

"Wanna take this opportunity to get registered with the guild, Linze?"

"...That sounds like a good idea. Better safe than sorry, after all. Let's go some time tomorrow.

_'Guild huh? Kinda think of it, I don't really have an income besides beating up punks and taking their money for my own.'_

"In that case, count me in. I haven't joined the guild either, the money could sure be helpful for what's to come"

"Sure! I don't see why not."

"Yeah... We can all go together..." The two of them kindly agreed."

With all that decided, the three of them split up and went back with doing their own businesses. Elze and Linze took a shower and had dinner after finished with the stuff they've gotten today. Accelerator decided to head out to get a spare clothing to change for sleeping as he washes his current clothes. Although reflection blocks everything including dirt, dust, and the blood stains he caused, it doesn't mean he'll stay clean forever. He's currently wearing black shirt and gray pants similar to his old attire. After washing his clothes and leaving it to dry for tomorrow, he thought back about the events of today.

_'How did I get myself into this…_

_I died, got reincarnated into another world, got into a fight and gained a bit of money from it, searched for an Inn to stay at, and helped a couple of girls. What the heck was with all that…_

_I wonder how the entire city would react to my death from a lightning struck. I bet that bastard Kakine is laughing his ass off and feeling good for himself now that he's the number one, wait till he gets a bunch of idiots coming at him from every corner just to prove themselves, that'd be fun to watch. Tsk, I bet Yoshikawa and Yomikawa are throwing a party at my funeral right now'_

_what's that brat doing I wonder. then again, I am currently dead so I have no obligations in protecting those clones anymore right? I did the best I could. Then again, that means I've got no other reason of being a Villain. The reason I did it was for that kid's sake, but what would I do now?'_

Thought's like that ran through Accelerator's head until eventually, drowsiness finally took over him. He fell asleep.

**Alright that's it for this chapter, yeah a bit too short i know. I'm still working on the next chapter, I'll try to upload sooner this time. The action scenes here might seem a bit too forced but i tried to make it blend anyway. I'm so sorry for not uploading in a while, a lot came by and I'm also bussy since im a third year high schooler now. But i'll try to make time for fanfics, i have a lot of things planned for Accel for the next few chapters, i hope you're all still excited for this fic. Oh and please don't forget to leave a review, It always helps me improve. Honestly, Accel's characteristic change is something quite hard to write so the least you can do is help me see if I'm doing a good job or not. anyways...** **that's it for now, see you on the next chapter everyone! good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Magic, Explosions, and Ice Cream!**

The birds chirping and bright sunshine coming from the window tells that it's morning, Accelerator had woken up quite early since he had plans on visiting the guild early in the morning. He was never really a morning person but today's an exception, he took his usual white shirt and black jeans that had dried overnight and changed from his current pajamas. Afterwards, he washed his face and head downstairs to get something to eat.

Elze and Linze were already awake and eating breakfast. Accelerator took a seat and Micah brought out some food for him as well, Micah was the name of the land lady that he eventually learned yesterday. The morning's menu was bread with ham and eggs, vegetable soup, and a salad. Accelerator was never really a picky eater, he doesn't have any particular food that he likes either, except for black coffee.

The three of them headed out to the guild as soon as they had finished eating. It was pretty crowded since it was right near the middle of town.

The first floor of the guild's building was laid out like a restaurant. A bar where ruffians would hang about comes to mind when talking about guild places in Accelerator's head, but seems like he was wrong, it was a lot more cheerful than expected. The female receptionist met the three of them with a lovely smile as they approached the counter.

"Uhm, we'd like to register with the guild, please." Elze started the conversation.

"All right, then. That's no problem at all. Would that be three for registration, then?"

"Yes. All three of us," Linze replied.

"Will this be your first time registering with the guild? If so, I can provide a basic explanation of what it means to register with us."

"Please do." Accelerator needed the knowledge so he was quick to say that he wanted an explanation.

The gist of it was that the guild would take the requests of individuals or groups, publicize them, then take a small fee upon completion. That was how the guild worked.

The requests were split into ranks based on how difficult they were expected to be, so someone with a low personal rank couldn't accept requests aimed at those of a higher rank.

However, so long as half of one's party were of a high enough rank, they would be able to accept such requests even if the others in the party didn't meet the rank requirements.

Upon completion of a quest, one would receive payment. If one failed a quest, however, they would be charged with breach of contract.

In addition, if one continued to fail multiple quests, then they would be deemed a low-quality individual, and their guild registration would be revoked as a penalty. Were that to happen, one would never be able to re-register with any guild branch in any town.

Other stipulations included: if one did not accept any requests at all for five years, then their guild registration would expire; one could not accept multiple requests at the same time; concerning subjugation requests, one must hunt the monsters in the designated area, else their work would be deemed invalid; as a general rule, the guild would not directly involve itself in personal dissent between adventurers, unless such dissent was judged to be harmful to the guild itself. All and all, it was a pretty thorough explanation of the rules.

"And that about sums up the explanation. If you have any further questions, please direct them to the appropriate individuals."

"Alright, got it," Accelerator replied shortly.

"Very well. Please fill in and return these forms with all of the required details."

The receptionist handed out three blank forms, but Accelerator couldn't read a single word on them. When he informed Linze that he couldn't read nor write, she agreed to help him fill out his form even though she was confused as to why he couldn't."

The receptionist then took the registration forms and held a pitch black card over each of them in turn, seemingly casting some sort of spell. Afterward, she took out a small pin and told each of them to spill a little bit of our blood onto the cards.

Everyone did as they were instructed, by taking the small pin in hand and pricked each of their own fingers with it, then rubbed a small amount of blood onto the surface of the card. Some white letters floated up onto it, but Accelerator still couldn't make heads or tails of what it said.

"Each of your personal Guild Cards has a little spell on it that will make it turn gray if handled by someone other than its real owner for longer than a few seconds. It's a simple anti-forgery mechanism. Also, should you happen to lose your card, please report to the guild as swiftly as possible. For a small fee, we will be able to issue you a new card."

The receptionist took hold of Elze's card and stood there for a few seconds. Just as she'd said, it eventually turned from pitch black to a dull gray. The very moment she placed the card back in Elze's hands, it snapped right back to black.

"With this, your guild registration is complete. All available work requests are posted on the board over there. If you see one you would like to accept, please confirm all details and apply for it through our quest clerk."

The three of them stood in front of the board where the quests were posted. Their Guild Cards were all black, signifying that they were at the beginners level. The cards would apparently change in color as the ranks rose, but right now they could only accept quests aimed at beginners. Elze and Linze busily pored through each quest notice one by one, but Accelerator on the other hand, couldn't read anything at all.

'_Dammit all... I seriously need to learn how to read and write, fast...'_ If He couldn't understand the details of a job, He won't be getting anywhere in this world.

"Hey, hey, Linze, check this one out. The reward's pretty decent, and it seems like a good place to start. How about it?"

"...Yeah. This one doesn't seem so bad. What do you think, Accel San?"

"I can't make any sense of it..." Elze had been merrily pointing out the request in question, but her finger dropped slightly when he said that.

"...Umm, let's see. It's a request to go out and defeat some beast monsters in the forest to the east. They want us to hunt five Lone-Horned Wolves. They're not very strong, so I think we can manage. Oh right, the reward is eighteen copper." Linze was polite enough to read out the details of the quest to Accelerator

'_Eighteen copper, huh... Split evenly between us, that would make for six copper each. That could pay for three nights of lodging. Not bad at all.' Elze thought reasonably while nodding her head._

"Fine, let's go with that" Accelerator decided.

"Okie dokie! I'll take this to the clerk." Elze tore down the request notice and headed on over to the quest clerk.

Lone-Horned Wolves... Apparently they were wolves with a single horn on their head, sort of obvious given their name." And with that, the three of them set off to do the quest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…Uh A-Kun, are you sure this is safe?" Elze said while trembling.

"Oh quit whining, you never been on higher grounds before?" Accelerator replied

The three of them were currently hundreds of meters above the ground. Below them are grass fields as far as the eye can see. The sky was bright blue and decorated with clouds, birds were flying pass them. The eastern forest was about a two hour walk away from Reflet. without having any ride to hitch on, it would take too long for them to reach there and Accelerator certainly doesn't want that. He then decides to carry both of the girls and fly them there by negating gravity vectors, Inertia, and using wind vectors as self-propulsion.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like this before. The view from the sky is very beautiful" Linze was the only one who doesn't seem to worry about being high up the ground. Instead, she was mesmerized by the sight from above. Seeing her sister like this puts Elze a little bit at ease and decided to look a bit on the bright side and agreed with her.

"Hmm… when you put it that way, I guess it is refreshing. Getting to fly high in the air and seeing this view kinda makes you jealous of the birds above who gets to see this everyday"

"well… to them, this might just be a boring sight since they happen to see it every day, but yeah"

Both of them chatted about how nice it is to be able to fly, although it didn't last very long as accelerator decides to cut their chat short.

"Hey if you two are done talking, our destination is just up ahead" the previous grass field is beginning to be covered by trees as they grew closer to the eastern forest. Accelerator decided to land in the middle of the forest.

They then continued their way into the dense woodland on foot, being sure to take note on their every surroundings. Knowing that there are troublesome deadly wolves living in this forest, Accelerator thought the place would give out some negative energy but it was actually a lot normal than he thought. Sounds of bird chirping and tree branches rustling from the wind could be heard, though the atmosphere might look friendly, they still kept their guards up just in case.

"This is nice" Linze seems to be enjoying the view of the forest, her eyes are completely mesmerized by the beautiful view of the forest. The breeze from the wind gives off a calming atmosphere as well.

"Yeah, the fact that we're walking towards some deadly wolfs pack's territory sure sounds nice…" Accelerator decided to butt in on Linze's thoughts with his usual rude and harsh, yet true words causing her to flinch a bit and followed with a worried expression on her face.

"Geez, can't you say any nice things once in a while? We know that already, we're just trying to relieve the stress by enjoying the view"

Accelerator immediately got scolded by Elze for scarring her little sister, it's only been a day since they knew each other but Accelerator's rude attitude is something the sisters has to get use too.

"I bet this would make for a good picnic spot" says Elze, trying trying to reassure her twin sister while giving her a pat on the back. Accelerator could only scratch the back of his head, knowing that the girls won't listen to what he says.

'_Being too careless is going to get you killed one day, not that I care though…'_ is what he thought inside of his head.

The two sisters kept on talking about how beautiful the forest is while Accelerator decides to just follow them from behind while also muting his surroundings so he could at least also feel a bit of peace just like the sisters says. The breeze and the calm atmosphere is indeed enjoyable, but sadly the peace isn't going to last for long.

A sound of rustling from the bushes could be heard behind them. Elze and Linze quickly noticed and switched onto defense mode while being on high alert, Accelerator on the other hand, didn't noticed as he muted his surroundings and walked pass the twins in such a carefree way. Seems like he's still absorbed by the peaceful atmosphere. The girls tried to warn him but it was too late, a dark shadow came leaping towards him and the girls couldn't do anything. Accelerator on the other hand, didn't move an inch as the dark shadowy figure that came attacking him suddenly got thrown back and crashed onto a nearby tree.

"Huh?" Finally noticing what just happened, Accelerator decides to unmute his surroundings as he finally noticed that he just got attacked. He didn't really care since almost nothing could bypass his reflection barrier, but that actually caught the sisters attentions instead. They wanted to ask what he just did but the figure wasn't down for the count just yet. Now that they've got a clear view of it, it was actually what they were looking for, Lone-Horned Wolves. Upon closer inspection, the wolf was roughly the size of a large dog with gray fur and a single black horn on its head.

As Accelerator faced towards it, another shadowy figure leapt at him but was once again sent flying after hitting Accelerator's reflection field. This time, it went flying towards Elze. She then swung her fist straight into the creature's muzzle. Taking a smashing blow from her gauntlet-clad fist, the Lone-Horned Wolf was thrown to the ground with all the life knocked out of it. Killed in a single motion.

He was quite amazed from the fact that she just knocked out a wolf with her bare fists, and just one blow at that. But the fact that the wolves kept on trying to attack him first annoyed him, it made him feel that the wolves are underestimating him. Thinking Accelerator's distracted as he looked at Elze's fight, the wolf in front of him bared its fangs and leaped to attack again.

"Don't look down on me, you mutt!"

Accelerator lightly tapped the wolf's muzzle. A sound of bone cracking could be heard as the wolf was once again sent flying backwards by him. The wolf moved a bit but ended up stopped moving completely, it was dead by a light tap from Accelerator.

Thinking it was best to just leave the rest to the others since it was obviously too easy for him, he decided to sit back and watch. But unfortunately the wolves were interested in him more than the girls. Could be because he's the weakest looking one and it's their animal instincts acting up, or that they are furious from seeing their friend getting beaten up by him just as ease. Without wasting any time, two wolves came dashing towards Accelerator.

"**Come forth, Fire! Hail of Red Stones: [Ignis Fire]!"**

before the wolves could reach Accelerator, one of them were suddenly set on fire. Seeing this confused him for a bit but seeing that there was only one wolf left that's still came dashing towards him, he decided to kick a pebble which got launched as fast as a bullet, piercing the body of the wolf and crushing its vital organs. Seeing that it was down for the count and that he did not miscalculate his aim, he faced towards Linze who's holding on to a short wand and as if by magic, she ignited more of the wolves.

"So that's this world's magic…"

Accelerator was interested, he obviously didn't expect that one of his party members would be able to use magic. Although hers wasn't as impressive as the magic users he faced back in Academy City. Just then, Accelerator noticed something. Something bad is going to happen if Linze kept on using her fire magic on the wolves.

"Oi! Stop using fire to burn the wolves!"

"Eh?" Linze was confused at the sudden command and why he's telling her to stop

"What're you talking about, burning them would obviously be faster" Elze was also confused, knowing that burning them would greatly decrease their numbers.

"Idiots! If you were smarter, you would know that dogs are sensitive towards stench. Burning them would obviously caught more attention if we're near their nest. Not to mention that these guys gets more furious the more their member gets taken down"

Accelerator kept on explaining but it seems that it was already too late. The moment he said that, the number of the pack had already began increasing as more and more wolves came from the bushes. One or two was easily taken down but each kept getting replaced by more and more until they eventually got surrounded and outnumbered by the furious wolf pack.

"Wh..What now?"

"…Beats me" Accelerator was deep in thought.

'_Tch, there's too many of them for the older sister to handle. She might be able to take on three but five at once is just too much, She might have insane strength but her endurance is more or less that of a normal girl, she'd be eaten alive at this rate. The little sister on the other hand, might have enough power to take on more than five at once but magic seems to be draining her quite a lot. This battle isn't going to end soon and she'd probably wear out sooner before we could even see the numbers of them decreasing. I could just wipe them all out in an instant but these two could get dragged into the crossfire, so what should we do now?'_

"Onee-chan…" Linze gripped hard onto her older sister's sleeve, she pat her on the back to calm her down a bit.

"Can't believe that our first quest is turning out to be our last. Though it may be short but it's been a blast hanging out with you two"

"That's it!" Elze's last words just turned on the switch on Accelerator's head, an idea had just got to him. The twins just stood there confused

"You there, you can use fire magic right? can you use it to cast an explosion? A really big one!"

"Eh? Yes, but what would that accomplish?" Linze was surprised as she was suddenly called out but she immediately calmed herself, but she couldn't keep her confusion in check.

"Don't ask, just do what I tell you to do. I want you to cast a really huge explosion from where we're standing" The idea just made Linze a lot more confused than before now, she's obviously hesitating.

"Are you crazy? That's suicide!" Elze was also confused at Accelerator's ridiculous idea. Getting eaten by wolves is one thing, but a suicide bomb is just too much.

"Just shut up and do it if you want to live this through dammit! Get closer to me and I can guarantee you won't get so much as even a dust on your clothes, now start casting and wait for my cue" Elze and Linze wondered for a bit but seeing that the wolves are beginning to advanced towards them slowly, it looks like they have no other choice.

"Wait for it.." The wolves walked slowly as if to intimidate their pray.

"Wait for it…" Accelerator crouched down as he touched the ground. Elze couldn't do anything but clench her fists inside her enormous gauntlets.

"Now!" As the Wolves began pouncing towards them all at once, Accelerator shouted the signal. Linze gritted her teeth before casting, she was obviously afraid.

"**Burst forth, Fire! Crimson Eruption: [Explosion]!"**

Just then, a massive explosion had occurred from the spot where the party is currently standing. The explosion was quite amazing as it burned and destroyed some of the trees and sent lots of the wolves around them backwards with plenty of body parts and organs misplaced from the force of the explosion. The massive blast of explosion is now replaced with a huge amount of dust and smoke. Within the fog, three figures were standing without even a single scratch nor dust on their clothes, Accelerator's plan worked.

The explosion did a number on quite a lot of the wolves. While it didn't finished off all of them, it was enough to make them retreat, it was also loud enough to scare away any other possible hostile creatures around the area. Not only did it save their lives, but the plan had also made it a bit easier for them to proceed without further obstacles.

"We ...we're alive!" Elze jumped cheerfully and hugged Linze knowing that they had just survived a near death experience, there was obvious tears of joy on her eyes as she was hugging her little twin sister. Linze was still confused as to what just happened but decides to just shrug it off and hugged her big sister back, but her eyes were fixated on Accelerator. Whatever he did had just saved their lives, she's very grateful to her only male teammate.

"Oi! if you're just going to snuggle up like that, I'm taking the money for this quest. We've got horns to peel so hurry up and gather them!" Hearing this, the girls started fidgeting before approaching the wolf corpses to gather the horns needed for the quest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a long way from the forest back to town. Luckily this time, they managed to catch a carriage that was on its way into town, so they were able to hitch a ride.

The group made it back to town in only a fraction of time thanks to that. After arriving in town, they had to continue on by foot to the guild, where they then reported in about completing the request to hunt five Lone-Horned Wolves.

The guild lady was quite surprised when she saw Accelerator bringing in a huge bag full of horns, although they only needed five to complete the quest. This of course, also drew quite the attention of some other guild members, they all had the looks of "What's up with those guys" on their faces.

"Okay, all of the horns appear to be here. Now, please present your Guild Cards." When the group presented all three of their cards to the receptionist, she pressed something like a stamp on each of them. As she did, a magical circle appeared briefly on the cards before fading out.

The sight of that kind of drawn out Accelerator's curiosity. When he asked about it later, he found out that the stamp differed based on the difficulty of the request completed. The cards saved the information about what they had done, so as the team accumulated stamps, eventually their rank would increase and the color of the cards would change. Accelerator and his group were only at Black, the Beginner rank. Apparently, the ascending order was Black, Purple, Green, Blue, Red, Silver, and finally Gold.

"Here's your reward of eighteen copper coins. Well then, the request has been fulfilled. Good work out there!" The receptionist handed them the reward, which accelerator promptly split into six coins each to both Elze and Linze. With that, they have earned three days of food and accommodation.

"Hey, hey, wanna go grab a bite to eat to celebrate clearing our first quest?" Elze proposed that course of action as they left the guild.

"We still have these leftover horns to think of and you're already talking about food?" Accelerator sighed at the sight of how carefree his teammates are, if only the guild would give out the same number of rewards for quests taken by individuals unlike how they would give to a party then he would've long left them. Plus, he needed a guide if he wants to know more about this world so he just has to go along with it, even if he doesn't want to.

It was a little early for dinner was what Accelerator thought, not to mention that they still have that bag of horns to sell. But it occurred to him that they did missed lunch, so he thought that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Plus, he had a favor to ask to the girls so it seemed like a good opportunity.

In the end, they decided to sell the rest of the horns to a craftsman shop some other time, just as the guild lady suggested.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They decided to go to a little tea house in town, just around the corner away from the guild. And of course, once again the bag full of horns drew quite a lot of attention from the people but the team was more focused on getting what to eat. Of course not all of them think that way.

Accelerator didn't bother what to eat so he just ordered the cheapest meal in the store, which concedes a simple sandwich and a cup of coffee. Elze ordered what appeared to be a meat pie and orange juice, while Linze ordered a pancake and black tea. After their orders were brought out, Accelerator began to speak.

"Listen, there's a favor I wanted to ask"

"A favor? Didn't expect you to be asking stuff like that but sure! What is it?" Elze replied in a way that obviously kind of ticked off accelerator, but he decided to shrug it off and focus on the main problem.

"You know how I can't read nor write, I just needed you to show me every letters and numbers, along how to read them. I have a good memory so you don't have to work yourself too much. Once I'm able read and write then I wouldn't be bothering you too much, isn't that right?"

Accelerator explains thoroughly, he was confident enough with his memory. The calculations required for him to be able to use his ability isn't something a regular person can do after all.

"Hmm... that's a good point! If you can't read quest information, then I guess..." Elze and Linze nodded in unison. It was at times like that where you could really tell they were twins.

"In that case, get Linze to teach you. She's smart, so I'm sure she'll be a good teacher."

"Th-That's not... I mean... If you're okay with me..." Linze was flustered with her face being bright red, Accelerator could only scratch the back of his head.

"Like I said, you need to get yourself worked out too much. Just inform me with the basic details and I should be fine."

As much as it pains him to ask to be told about how to read and write, it's a lot more bothersome to not be able to at all. He was also quite grateful that it was the little sister he's being thought with, since she could use magic. Which means he could ask her to teach her that a bit, considering God says he can use magic here.

"That reminds me. Linze was it?, you can use magic so you should be able to teach me some right?"

"**Whaaat?!"** Both Elze and Linze yelled in a unison, as expected of twins. Accelerator was left dumbfounded.

'_Was what I asked really that weird?'_

**Back at the Inn…**

The group of three sat down on an empty table in the dining room. The inn was deserted as ever, it was also a busy hour for most people in the city so the usual customers who just comes to eat were absent. Thus making Accelerators party able to sit wherever they please. Once they found a proper spot, they can finally continue the conversation where they left off.

"Teach you some magic...? Well... Accel-San, what's your aptitude?" Linze asked first beginning the conversation.

"Aptitude?"

"Magic is highly influenced by the... aptitude that you're born with! People without the gift for it... won't be able to use magic at all..." Linze continued to explain further.

'_Well, I knew it wouldn't be that easy.'_

"So a gift for being able to use magic is required huh? Is there perhaps a way to test this so called 'aptitude for magic' then?"

Accelerator tried asking a different question this time. If a magic user were to have an aptitude for he or she to be able to use them. Then it should only be normal for there to be some way to test out how if one were to have an aptitude for magic.

At that question, Linze pulled out some translucent stones from the pouch around her waist. Red, blue, yellow, and perfectly clear. They shone almost like they were made of glass. Each one was about one centimeter around. Looking at them, Accelerator remembered that there was a similar one on Linze's silver wand, but the one on her wand was bigger than the pebbles she placed on the table.

"What are these?" asked the certainly confused Accelerator.

"They're uhm… spell stones. They can be used to amplify, store, and release magical energy. We can use these to test whether or not you have aptitude for magic. But it can only provide a rough estimate, either way..."

Linze whispered something like _'I wonder if water would be the easiest to demonstrate...'_

before picking up the blue stone. She held it over the cup that she'd finished drinking her

tea out of.

"**Come forth, Water!"**

At Linze's command, a small amount of water flowed from the spellstone and into the teacup.

"This is how you cast a spell. Just now, the spell stone responded to my magical energy and created water."

"By the way..." Elze cut in, then took the spell stone from her sister. After that, she tried to cast the same spell.

"**Come forth, Water!"**

The spellstone refused to activate. Not even a droplet of water poured out.

"This is what happens when you have no aptitude for an element. See, this means I can't use Water magic."

"So you can't use it even though your twin sister can…" Accelerator cuts in as rude as always

"Man, you really don't think before you speak, huh? I mean, no offense taken, but still..." Elze had a rather troubled expression which somewhat amuses Accelerator a little bit. Feeling bad for her big sister, Linze decided to continue her explanation

"In exchange for not being able to use Water magic, Onee-Chan can use 'Null magic'. A type of magic that has different effects depending on the user, in her case it's Fortification magic that boosts her physical abilities. I can't use that type, personally... You need the proper aptitude to use Null magic, too."

"Simply put, I just need to chant the same thing you did to this stone over here to find out my aptitude right?"

"Yes. Just take the stone in your hand and focus on it, then chant Come forth, Water! Then, if you have the aptitude... water should come out." Elze handed him the blue spellstone as she said that.

Accelerator put a plate under his hand to keep the water from wetting the table in case this works just the way Linze did it. He then held the stone above the plate and began concentrating.

"**Come forth water!"**

... No reaction.

'_Hmm?'_

He tried doing it again, still no reaction. Linze handed Accelerator the other spell stones, knowing that he has no aptitude in water. Accelerator took the stones one at a time and began chanting to them to find out what aptitude does he have.

"**Come forth fire! Come forth wind! Come forth earth! Come forth light! Come forth dark!"**

Despite all the effort and concentrate he's put into it, nothing came out of the spell stones the way Linze did it

"What the hell…"

Accelerator was pissed, anyone can tell just by looking at his face. Seeing this, Elze decided to cool down Accelerator's temper, being the one who's also not able to use magic.

"Hey now, no need to be so worked up about it. Not everyone has the aptitude for it right? We weren't expecting much and besides, you can already do lots of things even without magic" Elze gave a sheepish smile hoping that she didn't say the wrong word. Accelerator just sighed and that was a sign of relief for her.

"I'm gonna go cool my head for a minute in my room" said accelerator as he stands up from his chair. The atmosphere around them felt kind of gloomy.

"Um… When you're feeling better… please come down here again."

"Huh?" Accelerator glared back which made Linze flinch and hesitated to continue.

"You wanted to learn how to read and write right?" This time, it was Elze who decided to lighten up the mood.

"Fine…" Accelerator didn't look back and continued to walk upstairs, but the twins both were satisfied enough with that short answer.

After entering his room, Accelerator immediately dropped dead onto his bed. Lots of things keeps going on day after day. He died yesterday and was suddenly reincarnated into a whole different world, fight his way towards a city, formed a party with two girls, and getting into quite the trouble on their first quest. Then there was the fact that he couldn't use magic even after God himself told him that he can, that part really pissed him off. Still thinking about what had happened during the past few days when suddenly.

"**Good afternoon Accelerator-kun, I see that you are doing well"** a familiar voice called out to him from inside of his head.

"You again…" It was obviously the voice of God himself, or Old man god as how Accelerator refers to him as.

"**That rude attitude of yours never seemed to change hmm? I would be happy if you were at least happy to speak with me again"**

"Cut the crap already old man… I gotta say though, you've come at a pretty good time. I've got some questions that I want answered."

"**Oh do ask! I will gladly answer what I can as long as it is not something you should not know of"**

"Something I should not kn… Nevermind" Accelerator was curious of what that old man meant but he put it aside since there are more important things to know about at the moment.

"You said that I'm able to use magic in this new world, but why the hell did I not have any aptitude for it when I tested it out just a few moments ago?"

"**Ah… that, there are actually a lot of gray areas when it comes to being able to use magic. Like how if one wishes to become a king and…"**

"Just get to the point already, I know you don't have much time" Old man god paused for a little before letting out a chuckle.

"**Impatient as always I see… but still, very sharp. You're right, I don't have much time. Forgive me for getting carried away"**

"Then? Explain already" Not wanting to waste time, Accelerator urged the old god to continue his explanation.

"**You see, when I resurrected you after your death, I needed to give you a physical body. And of course, one that functions the same as the previous one." **God paused for a bit and Accelerator could've sworn that he heard him taking a sip of tea, wait what? Then the old god continues his explanation.

"**Fixing the brain damage is easy and all but there are still some complications that I went through for a bit. Although I tried to give you some magical aptitudes in order for you to be able to use magic properly, your Esper physiology just wouldn't accept that. If it were just a regular Human then there would not have been a problem at all in the first place."**

Accelerator recalled something he heard before that if Espers were to try and use magic, their body would rupture. His attention was then focused back to god as he finished another sip of his tea.

"**But although I cannot change most parts that were determined to begin with, I was able to enhance the stats that you previously possess. Which is your physical stats and of course, your Esper powers" **This time, god took a pretty long sip at his tea. Then, a sound of glass being placed could be heard. Guess he finished his tea time.

"**I further enhanced your calculation abilities and your understandings in laws that you do not understand. The basic of your ability mostly relies on you knowing the law and formula of things. With that said, I just made you able to understand the vectors within magic and the laws of how it works so that you can calculate and manipulate them."**

"Wait, you enhanced my knowledge of Vectors and further enhanced my calculation abilities but what does that have to do with understanding magic? If I recalled, I don't know a thing about the words here"

"**Ah but you understand the language don't you? Well then, how about thinking about it this way. Try to remember when you were at the forest and surrounded by wolves, how were you able to redirect the explosion created by that girl even though it was manifested through magic?" **At this comment, Accelerator went silent. The previous memories about the explosion his party caused at the forest came back at him and he went deep in thought. Realizing this, old man god decides to bid farewell.

"**That is all I can say for now, the rest is up to you to figure out… It was fun chatting with you, Accelerator-Kun"** After that, the room fell into silent as it previously were. Only sounds of the chirping birds and people from outside the inn could be heard faintly through the opened window. Then, as if finally finding the last piece of the puzzle. Accelerator stood up from his bed

"So it's like that…" After saying that word to himself, he opened the door and went back downstairs. Only this time, there was only the little sister who's sitting all by herself while reading todays newspaper.

"Where'd your older sister went off too?"

"Ah, Onee-Chan went out to do some solo quests. She said she was bored so…"

"Well whatever then, Come with me for a sec" Not wanting to waste time, Accelerator ordered the little sister to follow him. Linze was of course, confused by his sudden demand.

"Eh? W..where too?" asked Linze in confusion, Accelerator then turned and looked at her with his sharp glare that made Linze flinched.

"You're the one who said that you'll help me out didn't you?"

"Y..yes"

"Then just shut up and follow me already"

Not wanting to argue any longer, Linze decided to come with him. They went outside of the inn, and just a few steps from the front yard, Accelerator lifted Linze bridal style.

"Whaa?!" This of course, was a first for the young lady. She was in a mixture of emotions between fear, confusion, and embarrassment.

While still carrying Linze, Accelerator crouched a bit before leaping high into the air and ascending far away from town, back into the grassy fields outside of Reflet. Once again, the beautiful view of the blue sky and clouds could be seen. The sight of groups of birds flying towards a certain destination, and the view from above actually put Linze quite at ease. After a few moments of being high in the air, they finally began to descend as gravity takes them back to the ground. They then landed in the middle of the grassfields not too far away from town since the giant wall was still visible, although pretty far away that it would at least take 15 minutes to walk back there. Letting go of Linze who staggered a bit but managed to regain her balance once she stepped on the grass. Accelerator walked away from her a few steps before turning back to look at her. Still curious as to what her male teammate is up to, she decides to ask him.

"Umm… Why did you bring me here?"

"You're going to help me learn magic" The sentence really confused her, not long ago they were just testing his capability of using magic, but resulted in having no aptitude at all. Now the same person had just came back after a few minutes, took her into a grass field outside of the city and asked for the same thing again.

"What do you mean? You don't have the aptitude for it so how am I supposed to teach you magic if you can't cast one?"

"I want you to cast a fireball at me"

"Eh? I can't possibly…" Accelerators demands was confusing enough, but now he wants her to cast a fireball at her own teammate. She obviously couldn't accept that, but Accelerator interrupted her mid sentence before she could even finish her sentence.

"Just shut your trap and do it already! Also, since this is an open field and not in a forest, you can go all out at me without worrying over someone getting caught in the crossfire. And it also lessens the possibility of setting a forest on fire. Now if you get what I'm saying then do as I say so!"

Knowing she wouldn't win the argument and convince him to change his mind no matter what, Linze reluctantly obeyed his order. Linze took the wand that she always brings along with her and began chanting

"**Come forth, Fire! Hail of Red Stones: [Great Fireball]!"**

Soon after the casting, flames started coming out of the crystal gem within the wand. The flames then took shape and gathered at one point and into a fireball. The fireball soon increased its size as it gets launched towards Accelerator. Linze gritted her teeth and clenched hard on her wand as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see her teammate gets burned alive. A faint "I'm sorry" could be heard coming out of her mouth as she kept on mumbling the word.

Accelerator on the other hand, was as calm as always. He simply stretched his hand while focusing his calculations. As the fire made contact with his hand, the fire suddenly stopped while still maintaining its fireball structure. Accelerator was clearly surprised as the magic did not turn into sparkles, or other random effects like the last time he once tried to reflect magic attacks back in his world. And he felt that handling the magic within his hand is as if it was a regular basis, like moving his own limbs.

He then lifted his arm upwards along with the fireball, closing his eyes as if deep in thought. Carefully and Precisely, Accelerator began to study the magical fireball within his hands, trying his best to understand the law behind it. The law is hard to explain, it's difficult to put into words but he could understand it. It's like a kid that suddenly understands his language once they were old enough.

"I see… so this is what he meant by that." Accelerator began studying the magic even further. This time, he tried experimenting the fireball. The fireball started changing its shape into an oval like shape and starts moving randomly, then the fireball shattered and chains of fire started circling around Accelerator. It then circulated back into one spot before finally disappearing. As he finally opens his eyes, Accelerator has reached into a conclusion.

"The fire is formed by the mana of its user, it takes form of the aptitude the person has in which we can call this an element. The element seems to differ depending on the kinds of vectors I see. An unknown vector that sort of filters out the aptitude of its user as if it's some sort of miracle, I guess that's what I'm calling it for now. Then the miracle changes the mana into a form of different elements possibly even null aptitudes, meaning that if I were to just redirect my mana flow to mimic that of a spell casting, mess with the miracle Vectors of my null aptitude and…"

A small fire suddenly ignited from the palms of Accelerator. As Linze opened her eyes, she was shocked at the sight of how Accelerator not only manipulated the fireball she casted at him. He also dispelled it and casted it again without even chanting, nor having the aptitude for it.

"You cast magic even without an aptitude for it, but how? Ah!" Suddenly, Accelerator almost collapsed to the ground had it not for Linze supporting him on her shoulders.

"Accel-San! Are you okay?" asked Linze, she's worried from the fact that Accelerator suddenly fell.

'_Tch! Seems like my Esper physiology still wouldn't tolerate me using magic. But that Old god seemed to have heightened my tolerance towards it. Normally, I would've had ruptured organs and blood splurting here and there, but now it's just a huge pain in the head. Can't believe casting such a simple spell would take this much toll on my body… But I can't stop now'_

"Let's continue with a different aptitude"

"Eh? But…" Linze hesitated but Accelerator glared at her once again, causing her to flinch.

"If you have time to worry then act already!" Accelerator yelled as put his hand onto his forehead, trying to ease off the headache.

'_Although I'm able to cast fire magic with that simple calculation, I still am not quite familiar with different elements. I need to know more about different elemental Vectors before I'm able to work out different elements. Since Linze can use water, fire, and light, I can learn from it and possibly use it too'_

"Well then… Bring it on!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ah, You're awake!" A familiar shy voice could be heard

"Well look who's back" Another familiar was heard, but everything is pitch black.

Upon opening his eyelids, two familiar faces could be seen. Accelerator finally realized his current position, he's laying on grass while the sisters were watching over him.

"What the hell are you two looking at? Move it!" Grumbled Accelerator as he decides to stand up on his own.

"Geez is that how you treat someone who carried you all the way back here while you were unconscious? I think the word you're looking for is Thank You!?" Still trying to remember what happened, Accelerator ignored the complaining big sister. Her little sister on the other hand, went to defend Accelerator.

"Onee-Chan! You see, Accel-San was…" After explaining everything to her big sister, Elze finally get what happened. Accelerator finally remembered what had happened after that as well, after hearing Linze's story.

"Tch, dammit..."

After being able to cast fire without chanting, nor having the aptitude. Accelerator decided to test it out upon different elements. The results are a 100% successful, but resulted in Accelerator reaching his limits and blacking out completely afterwards. Not long after, Elze just happened to be on her way back with the things she brought to complete her quests when she found her sister trying to carry the now passed out Accelerator but couldn't do it on her own since she was too embarrassed and scared that she might harm him. Elze then decided to help nurse Accelerator along with her little sister until he finally wakes up about a few hours later. Once he woke up, the sun was already about to set.

Water, Fire, and Light. Accelerator was able to cast all three of these before finally reaching his limit and collapsing. He decided set up a rule to limit himself and only use 3 spells per day so that he wouldn't be worn out, because that would be dangerous since it might leave him vulnerable. Although his reflection still works while he sleeps, he's not certain If it works after tiring his body out from using spells and would definitely not want to take any risks in doing so. He then felt uncomfortable gazes from behind him, he looked back to find both of the twins staring at him in different ways. Linze has this sparkling eyes of amazement while Elze had a confused look on her face.

"I've never seen someone who can use magic despite not having the aptitude for it. Accel-San, you're really amazing!" Linze said cheerfully while slightly blushing, this was certainly the first that Accelerator saw her be this confident.

"Really now, first is that weird null magic of yours. Now you can even use magic without the aptitude? What exactly are you" Elze on the other hand, kept on asking him bothersome questions so he decides to ignore her and change the topic

"We should really sell those useless horns soon…"

Accelerator, Elze, and Linze then walked back towards the city. It didn't take too long since they weren't very far away from it. The twins decided to take their time on the way back so that they can see a clear setting sun from a clear grass field, Accelerator didn't really bother so he just went along with it. Thinking about it, he used to drink his coffee while on top of a really tall tower as the sun sets back in his own world. The sight of it really brings back memories, Accelerators expressions became that of a sorrow but he quickly tries to shrug it off.

Once they've returned to the inn, Micah was there with an unfamiliar woman who seemed to be about the same age as her. She had wavy black hair, and judging from the white apron she was wearing, she most likely worked with food. The two of them sat with various dishes laid out in front of them. They sampled the foods with a knife and fork, making difficult expressions all the while. Micah raised her head, then noticed Elze and her friends, she then called them out.

"Oh, hey, perfect timing."

"What's up?" Elze replied, as Micah brought the other lady up to her.

"This girl's name is Aer, she runs a little cafe in town, Parent."

"Ah, we were just there yesterday. It was a really nice place." This time, it was Linze who replied.

"We're trying to come up with new items for her menu, so we figured we'd ask your opinions on the matter. Thought that someone from another country might know of some dishes we don't have around these parts, see?" Micah says trying to explain the current situation and the favor she'd like to ask.

"I'd be very grateful if you could think of anything." Aer bowed her head as she spoke.

The twins looked at each other for a second before both nodding in an agreement.

"I don't mind." Elze said energetically.

"...I'll help however I can. To be honest, I'm not sure if we'd be able to help at all, though." Linze followed afterwards.

"What kind of food were you thinking of putting on the menu?" Elze decided to question back, it would be easier if they knew what kind of food they wanted to make first.

"Let's see... Right, preferably something simple, I guess. A dessert dish of some kind, something that would be a hit with young women..."

"Hmm... something young women would like, huh... I can't really think of anything. What do you think Onee-Chan?"

"Even if you ask me… I don't really have a sweet tooth. Hey A-kun, do you have any ideas?"

"Don't just butt me in at your random conversation!" Yelled Accelerator refusing to help the twins. He's already sitting in one of the empty tables and already drinking a cup of coffee, where did the coffee came from is another story.

"More importantly, you two are girls so you should know the answer"

"Geez at least help out your teammates a little. As a guy, you should at least know what a girl wants." Complained Elze as she put her right hand on her waist and looking disappointed.

"Like hell I give a damn! Besides, I don't even like sweets to begin with" Accelerator didn't seem to care. He's still seated while drinking coffee, not wanting to be any part of the desert making group.

"Accel-San, is there really nothing that comes to mind or any food you know from where you come from?"

At Linze's comment, Accelerator once again recalled a memory of his world. The thoughts of Last Order and the sweets that she liked so much, he remembered giving her his ATM Card so that she would go outside and not bother him when he wanted a bit of peace. She always returns with creams on her face and had Yoshikawa wipe it off for her.

'_Tch, how bothersome…'_

"Why don't you just put in stuff like Crepes or Ice Cream or something" Accelerator thought that a simple suggestion would be enough to stop the twins from bothering him but the room suddenly fell silent.

"I... scream?" Aer responded, seemingly confused.

"Huh? Ice Cream you hear? Ice Cream!" Accelerator repeated the sentence.

"What kind of food Is that?" Elze decides to let out her confusion.

"I've never heard of anything like that before." And same goes for Linze.

Seeing that no one knows a thing about Ice Cream kind of confuses Accelerator, but thinking back at it, there was never a thing like a refrigerator that existed in this world. There's only a thing like a simple Ice Box and since most people just use magic for Ice, it wasn't such a big deal so he decides to shrug it off.

"Whatever then…"

"Umm, can you perhaps… show us what this Ice Cream is like?" Aer asked politely to the white haired boy but was answered by him turning his back at everyone else and wanting to head upstairs.

"Hey, A-kun! Where are you going" Elze rushed and tugged on his shirt, trying to stop Accelerator from going away.

"Get your hands off of my shirt or I'll break em…" Accelerator glared and threatens her. Thinking that she went too far, Elze let go of her hand immediately.

"Accel-San, you don't need to do too much. You can just tell us how it's made and we'll work it out ourselves." Linze still wasn't giving up on trying to convince Accelerator to help.

"Yes please! If this becomes a huge hit, then I promise we will reward you for helping" This time, it was Aer who tries to convince him. She even promised to pay him for the recipe.

"Accelerator. If you would help out in making this Ice Cream, I'll give you free dinner for tonight" And at Micah's demand, Accelerator sighed.

"Make it 2 cups of coffee for tonight and the morning…"

"Deal!" And so, the two had an agreement and Accelerator was forced to help out in making Ice Cream.

'_What have I gotten myself into…'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Once preparations are set, the whole group have gathered in the Inn's kitchen. It was big enough for ten people so the five had quite a lot of room to work with. Elze and Linze came back with bags full of ingredients and other things used for making food that they brought from Aer's store. Everyone was given an apron to not get their clothes dirty when making the food. And of course, Accelerator was also wearing an apron.

"Wow you look like a cute housewife" Said Elze.

"It really suits you Accel-San" Said Linze.

"Don't mock me you brats!"

After a little while of taking out and placing the things and ingredients from the bag, the four girls went to their positions, each of them took four bowls and placed in front of them. Accelerator then walked to the center of the room, facing the girls.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once so you better write down everything I'm about to tell you!"

"No problem." Elze was obviously excited about this.

"Three eggs, two hundred milliliters of fresh cream, sixty to eighty grams of sugar... Does any of this sound unfamiliar to you?" Accelerator posed that question to the girls as they listed off the ingredients.

"Sorry... what are milliliters and grams?" Linze asked hesitantly while holding up her hand like a student asking her teacher.

'_...Of course this would happen.'_

"Milliliters are a thing we use when we're measuring the amount of something. Grams are a unit of weight." Accelerator tries to explain as short as possible.

"Oh, and one more thing. You can use Ice spells can you?"

"Yes, I can. Ice spells are considered Water magic, you see."

"Then we have no problems."

After listing off the ingredients, Accelerator transcribed the instructions on how to make vanilla ice cream. Following the instructions, Aer began making the ice cream. Everyone also does the same, following Aer's steps. Accelerator only helped in mixing as it actually takes a lot more effort than expected without the proper tools.

For the last step, the mixture was placed in a container and sealed with a lid. Linze then casted her magic on it and froze the container in a block of ice. It was then left for a while until it seemed about ready. Once ready, the block of ice was then cracked open to retrieve the container. It appeared to have come together properly.

Micah then put some on a plate and offered it to Aer. After a single spoonful, her eyes shot wide open. Suddenly, her face broke out into a beaming smile.

"This is delicious...!" The lady seemed pleased with her offering.

"What is this thing?! It's cold, but... it's amazing?!"

"This is really good..." Elze and Linze seemed to have taken a liking to it as well. One other problem that Accelerator thought is that it would be a problem if they didn't have someone who can use Ice magic, but it's their problem and not his so he didn't really care much about it.

"I'm sure this one'll be popular with young women, and hopefully it meets the standards for your shop's menu." Micah said in a happy tone as she talked with Aer

"Of course! Thank you very much! I'll add vanilla ice cream to the menu right away!"

Aer gave a quick goodbye, then rushed back to her shop. It seemed like she wanted to try making it herself. Once Aer was out of the Inn, Micah turned to the three and gave a thumbs up as in "Thanks for helping out"

The twins looked at each other and smiled while Accelerator just sighed. When Accelerator was about to return to his room, but he was stopped by two hands tugging on his shirt. The twins then thanked him for helping out even though he really didn't want to. Of course, Accelerator said nothing back and just went back to his room. Opening his door, using the wind Vectors to close the door for him, and immediately collapsing on the bed.

Thoughts of today began circulating within his mind, how he had to joined a party of three with two troublesome members, how his first quest almost got his teammates killed just because of a small mistake, how he was able to figure out how this worlds magic works, and even made Ice Cream. Things just keeps getting complicated by the end of the day, then another troublesome thought occurred to him.

'_We haven't sell those horns yet…'_

**Hi guys! I am soooooo sorry for the late update! Really, this chapter was hard to write but I think I'm satisfied with the way it turned out. I had to spend quite a lot of time researching about Accelerator using magic and having a debate over myself about Accelerator being able to use magic or not, and how it would turn out for his body if he does use it. Anyways, thanks for the support everyone. 100 followers is surely more than enough to keep me going, I'm not planning to stop this fanfic very soon but I might not be updating very often since I'm a third year and about to enter college. You get the struggle… Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! And feel free to give your thoughts about future plans for this fanfic, what you want to see, or what bothers you in this fanfic. As you can see I made the part where Accelerator actually does miss his home stand out quite a lot, and probably other stuff too in the future. Your ideas are all interesting and I would love to make it happen for this story, Oh and thank you so much for DMing me to continue this fic, it really touched me T3T. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere so please just bare with the long wait. I promise it would be worth it! Have a good day everyone! See you in the next chapter :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Certain Troublesome Journey**

There were various quests posted on the guild's board. Some involved monster hunting, while others involved gathering herbs or even investigating strange places. There were also a few rather simple ones, like babysitting or doing chores. After the three had completed multiple quests, their rank had increased since the past few days. And so, their cards had become purple, which signified that they were no longer mere Beginners. Basically, that meant Accelerator and the twins could accept higher level requests. they were no longer restricted to Black quests, since they could do Purple ones as well. The girls also learned a thing about Accelerator, the fact that he's pretty much untouchable just puts the girls at ease since their chance at survival when doing harder quest is likely to be higher. But even so, they still need to be careful since Accelerator can't always be there for the twins. And so today, the trio decided to look for mid tier quests to do.

"Northern... ruins... hunting quest... Mega... Slimes?"

Accelerator reads one of the text on the purple quest listings. With Linze's help, Accelerator has been learning how to read for the past few days. And thanks to his abnormally strong memory, he's now able to read most texts rather easily. And so Accelerator decides to try and read one of the quests that a lot of people have been ignoring lately, Slime Quests. The reward for the quest is eight silver coins, a rather fine pay actually. Which is why he's confused about the fact that no one wants to do the quest at all. But when he decides to ask about it…

"Hey what about this one?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!." The girls refused in unison.

"Those things dissolve clothes, y'know? We're definitely not going anywhere near them!" Elze basically barked at him.

"Even if you're untouchable, we're not! So please choose a different quest…" even the usually quiet and obedient Linze protested. Accelerator sighed as he tried to find a better decent but also a good paying quest to do.

"How about this instead? A request to deliver a letter to the capital. Travel expenses covered... The reward is seven silver coins..."

"Seven silver... we can't split that evenly between us." Elze couldn't seem to agree with this quest as well.

'_God dammit this woman is a pain in the ass…' grumbled Accelerator_

"Well, we can just spend the leftover amount on something for all three of us" Linze then commented a rather good idea. After hearing this from her sister, Elze seemed to finally agree.

"How long does it take to get to the capital from here?"

"Hm... about five days by carriage, I guess?" This time, it was Elze who replied.

'_That's quite a long way off... The mission is looking to be my first long journey since I arrived in this world. As much as it pains me to say it… I still have things I have yet to know about this world so I suppose this would be a great opportunity'_

"Okay, let's go for this one" Accelerator commented shortly as he ripped the request notice making the twins confused a bit.

"Eh? That fast? But won't it be a little difficult?" Linze seems to question his intention

"Yeah! We've also just move here to this city, why are we going on a trip so soon?" Elze continued. Accelerator then stopped walking, he didn't even turn but he just simply said a short comment.

"Need I remind you who was it that spent our savings on random shopping and expensive foods?" the twins both fell silent as they start fidgeting while looking at each other.

"We'll be going, I've still got some cash to spare so we should be fine. Plus it says here that the travel expenses are covered"

"Well, I guess you're right…" Elze sighed as she finally gives up, she really can't win an argument with Accelerator.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After leaving the guild, Accelerator and the others made their way to what seemed to be a prosperous shopping district with many stores all lined up in a row. After walking around for a while, they apparently stumbled upon the shop that matched the description on the quest paper. The store's signboard sported a needle and thread design and it also reads FASHION KING ZANAC.

"Who's the idiot that thought about such a lame name?" Elze couldn't help but snicker at Accelerators blatant comment, Linze felt kind of bad for also laughing at it.

Thinking they shouldn't be wasting too much time on commenting about the store's lame name, they all decided to enter the Shop. A small bell ringed as they entered the shop, signaling a customer had arrived. Not long after, a person came out to greet the group of three.

"Welcome! Oh welcome! How may I Zanac help you to find the stylish clothes that you seek?"

The man is an older gentleman with gray hair and a splendid mustache. He wore a stylish scarf and mantle, and a rose brooch shone on his chest. He walked towards the twin sisters examining their attires as if he was a true professional in style. The girls somewhat felt uncomfortable with the gaze but his attention was soon directed towards Accelerator.

"Wh-Where in the world did you get these clothes?!" Zanacs eyes are currently focused on to Accelerator, His attire is something he has never seen before.

"Hah?" Accelerator was not interested in getting involved with the conversation but his abnormal set of clothes really caught the attention of Zanac the stylist.

"I've never seen a design such as this. And the way this was sewn... How could this have been made...? Hrmm..." Zanac went deep in thought while Accelerator is currently pissed at him for side tracking.

The girls are actually kind of curious about where he got those weird set of clothes as well. Being the only one who's mind is still set on what's right, Accelerator decides to get to the point.

"We're not here for clothes shopping remember? We're here for the quest" Accelerator said while showing the request paper.

"Oh! So you're from the guild I see" The group then nodded all together.

"It's a shame honestly, I for one am very interested in the young boys fashion design! And you two girls have such a cute face that would really fit my best sets of clothes. If only the circumstances were a little different"

"Yeah, too bad" Accelerator replied, being sarcastic. Seeing that the group would not want to waste their time, Zanac decides to get to the point and explain to them what they needed to do.

"Well then! For this job, I would like you to deliver a letter to Viscount Swordrick in the capital. If you mention my name, he should know what it's about. I would also like you to return with a response from the viscount."

"Is this an urgent matter?" Accelerator asked

"I Wouldn't exactly call it urgent, but it'd be problematic if you left it too long." Zanac said that, then took the letter out of a small tube and placed it on the table. It was sealed with something like wax and bore some strange insignia.

"Also, here are your travel expenses. I might have included a little bit too much, but you don't have to return what's left over. You may use the spare change to go sightseeing around the capital, if you'd like!"

"Thank you very much!" The twins said it in a unison.

The girls actually wanted to take a more look on some of the fashion clothes Zanac has but Accelerator was not happy about it so he decided to drag the two of them forcibly. Now that they have received the letter and the money for travel expenses, the three set right out to prepare for their journey. Accelerator procured a carriage, Linze went out to buy food for the trip, and Elze returned to the inn to retrieve any items they might need along the way.

An hour later, their preparations were complete, so they set off for the capital."

Accelerator and the others were riding in a rental carriage, but it was really more like a cart than anything else since it didn't even have a roof. The girls thought about asking Accelerator to just fly them there so they can save a lot of money for travel expenses and fully use it to go sightseeing in the capital. Unfortunately, the calculations needed for a long travel flight isn't really that simple and Accelerator wouldn't want to carry too much luggage so he prefers to use The cart in the end. The girls were a bit disappointed since they can't see the amazing view of the sky like before if they were to ride on a cart but then they thought it's not really that bad after all so they decided to went along with it

Accelerator obviously can't control the horses, but luckily the twins were experts. They told him that they had been around horses from a young age because one of their relatives owned a farm. As a result, the two girls took turns sitting in the driver's seat While Accelerator just stayed in the cart, allowing himself to be rocked about the whole time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After a long road of traveling, they have left Reflet behind and passed straight through the next town over, a place called Nolan. After that, it wasn't long before the group arrived in the town of Amanesque, making it there just before the sun had begun to set. The girls figured that they should spend a night at the inn there, Accelerator simply went along with the idea.

With that settled, The group went and found an inn before the sun went down completely. They took the opportunity to stay in a slightly more upper-class place than the Silver Moon. The girls took a double room to themselves, while Accelerator rented a smaller single room.

With their lodging sorted out and cart tied up, they went out to look for dinner.

"The man at the inn told me that they made great noodles around these parts." Elze looked confused as she looked over the shops around her

"Sis, are you sure you're not mistaken? You're pretty bad with mapping at times after all" Linze seems more worried about her sister.

They have been walking around the area for 30 minutes right now, Elze is persistent in wanting to try out the noodles they have here. Both Accelerator and Linze has to deal with this persistent girl over here.

'_This is getting nowhere…'_ Accelerator sighed, he decides to split from the girls and wondered along the streets to look for something decent to eat.

While walking around town, Accelerator has been inspecting the surroundings. Not much is different here than it is in Reflet. After walking around for a while, Accelerator is starting to get bored since nothing seems to interest him the slightest. When suddenly, he noticed a scuffle taking place nearby. A bunch of onlookers had gathered around, so it seemed like there was quite the ruckus. Having nothing better to do, he decides to go check it out. What he found was a foreign-looking girl surrounded by several men. Around ten men surrounded the girl, each with a dangerous look in their eyes. Some of them had already drawn their swords and knives. But what really caught his attention was the girl's clothes.

The girl wore a bright pink kimono with a dark blue hakama, white split-toe socks, and a pair of sandals with black geta straps. A pair of daisho blades hung from around her waist. Her long, flowing black hair was tied up into a ponytail and was cut with a straight fringe that leveled just above her eyebrows. Her ponytail was also cut straight across at its end, ending just above her shoulders. The simple little hairpin she wore suited her well. No matter how you look at it, These are Japanese clothes and some that he actually found people wearing back in Academy City.

"We're here to show our thanks for that little incident earlier, girlie!" One of the men decides to speak.

"...Whatever might ye mean? I've no recollection of any such thing, I don't." The girl replied coldly.

'_What's up with those Anime like dialogue?'_

"Quit playin' dumb! Don't think you can get off safe after doin' a number on our buddies like that!" One of the other men raised his voice.

"...Aah, you must be the companions of those ruffians I handed over to the town guard earlier today. That incident was entirely their fault, verily. They should not have been going around drunkenly flaunting violence in the middle of the day, indeed."

"Shut yer trap! Grab her!" The men charged all at once, as if his words were the signal they were waiting for."

The samurai girl nimbly dodged every single one of their attacks before grabbing one man by the arm, swiveling around, and throwing him. The man fainted in agony as his back slammed straight into the ground.

She moved in step with her opponent, broke his posture, and then threw him.

'_What Is this? I might not know much about fighting styles but I do know that those are at least aikido or juijitsu signature moves…'_

The girl tossed a second man down, then a third, and then staggered a bit. Her movements had grown somewhat sluggish.

Spotting an opportunity, one man approached her from behind to attack her with his sword. In a split second before the sword could hit the girl, the sword rebounded and a cracking sound could be heard.

"Oi oi… you guys should keep your school festivals private, Or else you'll run the risk of having someone like me coming along!" In that split second, Accelerator dahsed towards the girl reflecting the sword that was about to hit her.

The samurai girl was surprised by the sudden new challenger who had joined the fray, but she seemed to have judged that Accelerator wasn't an enemy, so she returned her attention to those before her.

"Ugh… my arm!" The previous guy was squirming in agony over his arm, The force from the rebounded attack had broken his own wrist. Accelerator seeing this decides to walk to him calmly with a devilish grin on his face.

"Oh geez quit being such a baby, You picked a fight with a girl in a one vs ten battle and you're crying this much over a broken arm? What a loser…" Accelerator taunted

The other guys, hearing this provoked them. They decided to move all together to gank him. Accelerator was just standing there waiting for his passive reflection to do the numbers on the enemies but just then. A familiar long silver haired girl with enormous gauntlets had joined the fray.

"Aah, geez, why do you always have to stick your nose where it doesn't belong?!" Elze let out a bemused comment as she joined the fray with a swift but heavy gauntlet-clad punch, but for all her complaining, she sure was smiling a lot.

Moving quickly, she punched the two guys that was coming towards Accelerator. The rest just got reflected by his passive reflection and got broken bones as well. It didn't take long before all the men were flat on the ground... half of them beaten into the dirt by Elze while Accelerator just stood there clearly unamused with the fact that she took away his fun. Not long after, the town guards finally arrived. The four then left the rest to them and left that area of town.

"Truly, I am in your debt. My name is Kokonoe Yae. Ah yes, Yae is my given name and Kokonoe is my family name, it is." The samurai girl, Kokonoe Yae, introduced herself and bowed her head deeply.

"Oh, are you from Eashen?" Elze asked

"Indeed, I am. I have come here from Oedo, I have." Her way of talking is as unique as always.

'_So she's from Eashen huh… Oedo? Isn't that the old name for Tokyo? Eashen is seriously that similar to Japan?'_

"You seemed a bit unsteady on your feet in that fight back there. You're not hurt anywhere, are you?" Accelerator decides to butt in on the conversation

The girls seeing this gave Accelerator a suspicious look. He was never interested in anything besides quests, Accelerator could definitely feel their uneasy gazes but decides to shrug it off. The fact that this girl is from Eashen interests him, He always wanted to look more into this place called Eashen.

"No, I am unscathed, I am. However... as much as it shames me to admit, I have dropped my traveling funds. Therefore..." Grrrrooowwwwllll~

As if on cue, Yae's stomach let out a massive rumble. Her face turned beet red almost immediately and she shamefully curled her shoulders inward.

And so, the starving samurai joined the party.

**Yes I know this chapter is pretty short compared to the other ones, I decided to keep the chapters shorter since it makes it easier for me to write. Plus, I can update much faster by doing this so I'd say it's a win win for everyone. Yep, This fic is not dead yet! I just got off from a long break of having a heart broken… welp, y'know how it goes. But BOI am I back! And watching the new Accelerator anime sure gave me some more motivations in writing this fic! Well that's all I can say, see you on the next chapter everyone! Oh, and please comment on what you think about this chapter :'3**

**A little note about how Yae talks. The "It is, I have, I don't" on every one of her last sentences are meant to be her signature "de gozaru" word, it's similar to naruto's "Dattebayo" which doesn't really mean anything but a stylish way to end a word. Welp, it's hard to explain but I hope you get the point ^_^"**


	5. Chapter 5

**An Ambush Within The Forest**

"...I see. So, Yae, you're on a warrior's journey in order to get stronger?" Accelerator said to Yae

After the previous events, the group went to look for something to eat together. Although Yae the samurai girl had lost her travel expenses on her way here, she's rather stubborn not to burden anyone on paying for her food. It was a little difficult to get her accept the offer but she gave up in the end, Accelerator had to pay for her food as a gentlemen or so the girls said.

"Yes... munch... indeed. Mine has been a warrior family for generations, they have. My elder brother is to inherit the house, and so, I have left on a journey to improve my skills. Yes, indeed."

"Whoa, sounds rough. You're pretty good to your family, huh?" Elze gazed at Yae, clearly awestruck by the girl who was noisily chowing down on beef skewers. Accelerator on the other hand, he wished that he could pay more attention on the story had it not for Yae eating while talking

"So, Yae, got a battle plan going forward? Like, is there anywhere in particular you're headed to?" Elze asked again

"...There is someone, in this country's capital, who did a great deal to help my father in the past. I was, considering going, to meet this person myself, I was." Yae answered her question between several pauses as she slurped away at her bowl of what resembled kitsune udon.

'_Oh, come on girl, didn't anyone ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full?'_

"Well hey, ain't that a coincidence? We're actually heading to the capital on a job request. Wanna tag along with us? There should still be room for one more in the wagon. That'd be easier for you too, right, Yae?" Hearing Elze casually said they were gonna add another person on the party made Accelerator choke on his coffee.

"Do you speak, the truth? I could not ask for, a more appealing offer, I could not... However, are you fine, with someone like myself?" Yae responded to Elze's suggestion while her cheeks were stuffed with something resembling takoyaki.

'_Wait just a second. Exactly how much had this girl even eaten so far?!'_

"You don't mind, do you, A-kun?" Elze asked with an innocent face while accelerator's face is somewhat irritated

"A-kun?" Yae asked in confusion.

"Oh right, this is Accelerator. I call him A-kun for short!"

"But he doesn't look like he's okay with me joining your party" Yae said nervously as she looked at Accelerator

"What're you talking about? Despite his scary looking face, he's a surprisingly good person" Elze said in confidence while giving Accelerator a pat on the back

"Who're you calling a good person?" Accelerator growled causing both the twins and even Yae to laugh at him.

"Do what you want, tag along or leave I don't care. As long as I don't have to pay for your food again" Accelerator said as he finished his coffee.

'_no kidding… this girl eats like a monster, I'd be broke in no time…'_

And thus, a new party had been formed. Yae seemed to be satisfied for the time being, having devoured seven slices of bread, beef skewers, yakitori, kitsune udon, takoyaki, grilled fish, a sandwich, and beef steak, Accelerator had to took care of the bill and everyone left the shop and went back to the inn.

On the way back, they all decided to meet up again the next day just before departing. Right as the twins and Accelerator were about to return to the inn, something crossed Accelerators mind. He then went and asked Yae one last thing before spliting up.

"Yae. Where are you booked into for the night?" That question of course once again, raised suspicion on the twins. Why would he even ask such a weird question in the first place. But Accelerator didn't care what the twins were thinking. He's more interested in Yae's answer.

"Oh, well, I was planning on sleeping outdoors, I was..."

'_Of course she was. The girl didn't have a penny to her name, just as I thought...'_

"Sleeping outdoors, seriously...? Look, come stay at the same inn as us. We'll lend you the money, so just pay us back later." Elze, hearing her answer forgot all about Accelerators weird question and instead, she became worried about Yae.

"It's dangerous to sleep outside by yourself..." Linze muttered lowly."

"Not at all, I couldn't possibly place myself further in your debt, I couldn't." Everything down to her overly-polite nature made her seem more and more like someone who had really just come from Japan. Even if they tried giving her the money for the inn, she'd just politely refuse to take it. Just as the girls were thinking of ways to convince Yae, Accelerator asked Yae another thing.

"Yae, How about selling me that hairpin?"

"My... hairpin, is it?" Yae took her hairpin in hand. It had a pattern on it with yellow and brown spots.

"That's a bekko hairpin, right? I've actually wanted one for a while. I think it'd be a good gift for someone I owe a lot to."

"Bekko? Whassat?" Elze butted in, apparently seeking an explanation from Accelerator about the unfamiliar word.

"It's an accessory made from a tortoise shell. They're pretty valuable things where I come from." Accelerator explained calmly.

"Where you come from… Accelerator, are you perhaps also from Eashen? But your name is different it doesn't really make sense if you were" Asked Yae, She was wondering how he know about the Bekko hairpin

"You can say it like that, I use to have a normal name. But it wasn't a very important name so I stick with the name people called me with" Accelerator explained calmly

"If you truly want a humble trinket like this, then I do not mind, I do not..."

"So it's a deal then? Here, I'll buy it for this much." Yae passed the Bekko pin to him. In exchange, Accelerator took one gold coin out of his wallet and forced it on to her hand.

"Th-This is far too much! I cannot accept this much for it, I simply cannot!"

"It's fine, it's fine. Look, A-kun here has been searching for one of those things for ages, you know? That's probably just how much it's worth to him. Now c'mon, let's get you to that inn."

"No, wai— Elze-dono?!" Elze seized Yae by the arm and dragged her off. As their figures gradually faded into the distance, Linze came up to talk to Accelerator.

"...Is that hairpin really valuable?"

"Who knows? If it's genuine, then it'd be pretty valuable back where I come from, but I'm no real expert in the going prices for jewelery."

"You don't know its value yet you paid one gold for it...?"

"It seems pretty well-made. Even if I don't know its price, I'm sure it'd go for a fair bit. At the very least, I don't feel like I've made a poor trade here" After he said that, Linze nodded and walked back to the inn while Accelerator remained outside. He looked at the Bekko hairpin.

"That brat wanted something like this back then didn't she? I guess buying this thing wasn't such a bad idea after all. Too bad I can't give it to her now…" Accelerator smiled as he put the pin on his pocket and walked back to the inn as well

Yae was able to book a room for the night, get herself a good night's sleep, and join the motley wagon crew the very next day.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Accelerator's group departed from Amanesque and headed even further north. The country they were in was the Kingdom of Belfast, located on the western part of the continent. It was also the second largest among the countries occupying that area. Because of that, it didn't take long after leaving a town for all buildings to completely vanish out of sight. Soon enough there was nothing but mountains and forests on the horizon.

'_Perhaps the population just wasn't big enough to fill out the overabundance of land.' _Accelerator thought.

The group ran into one person or wagon only once per couple of hours, and sometimes they didn't even encounter anyone over the course of an entire day. That would change as they got closer to the capital, supposedly.

Accelerator warmed his seat in the wagon as usual, sometimes taking a look at Yae, who was up in the driver's seat. She was good with horses too, she had said, so the three girls had decided to take turns holding the reins while Accelerator just sat there doing complex calculations on his head. Feeling too bored of having nothing to do, Accelerator decides to go out for a bit.

"Um... standing on a riding a cart can be dangerous" Linze said to Accelerator but he wasn't paying attention

"I'm gonna go have a walk" Accelerator said casually as he jumped out of the cart

"Huh? Hey what is it you are doing Accelerator-Dono?" Yae was surprised since Accelerator suddenly jumped out of the cart, but what surprised her more is the fact that he's catching up to the cart on foot.

"I'm gonna go ahead of you for a bit, and check on to make sure we're on the right track while I'm at it" Just then, Accelerator dashed even faster by altering the vectors on his legs.

"Whoa, How amazing he is" Yae was clearly surprised at how fast Accelerator could go while the twins were already used to seeing him do things like that on a daily basis.

"He really is something" says Linze while chuckling.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The clear blue skies are decorated with clouds and birds that are flying high above. The sound of birds chirping and animals walking around in the bushes breaks the peaceful silence in the forest every once in a while. Upon one of the tree branches, sat Accelerator with a fruit in hand.

"Hmm… maybe staying in the woods really isn't so bad, the fruits are pretty delicious, they aren't as different as ones from my own world. The tastes are rather similar as well. Plus, it's also more peaceful here rather than being with those girls…" Accelerator paused, he thought about his days that he'd spent here on this world and with his rather troublesome party members.

"Gosh… seriously what am I doing hanging out with people? I can do things on my own. Those girls are nothing but trouble most of the times and they're also very noisy and complicated. Not to mention I have to split rewards from quests as well. But if I don't form a party I can't take on difficult quests unless I'm at a higher rank, and ranking up solo isn't really as fast as doing it in party" he took a bite from the fruit he's eating and gazed upon the blue sky.

"Then again, having company isn't so bad…" He was about to take another bite when suddenly, an arrow had pierced through his fruit and shattered it. The leftover pieces are still in his arms. This obviously put Accelerator in a bad mood.

Accelerator leapt high into the air so that he can find where the arrow was shot from. On the forest to the west, not far from where he currently is, there's a high-class carriage surrounded by armor-clad Lizardmen. The lizardmens seemed to be wearing leather armor, though there was also one man in black robes among them.

Half of the soldiers were already cut down and laying on the ground. The remainder fought to protect the carriage from the Lizardmen, who were marching towards it, clearly armed with spears and curved swords.

The Lizardmen cut through the soldiers one by one. There appeared to be an injured old man and a child inside the carriage. Just before the Lizardmen could get near the carriage, A tornado formed in front of them sending the Lizardmen flying away and crashing onto trees and falling back to the ground. Accelerator landed on top of the carriage and looked down on the Lizardmen soldiers

"Yoo~ you guys sure do know how to ruin a guy's mood huh? Now which one of you shot that arrow? If you're honest, I'll let you die quickly…"

Accelerator jumped down from the carriage, he then stepped lightly on the ground creating a crater while dozens of rocks were sent flying towards the Lizardmen soldiers. Plenty of them died while the others are just severely wounded. The Lizardmen started shivering and wanted to step back. By instinct, they could tell that the man in front of him is dangerous. But then, the man in a black robe started chanting weird things and the lizardmen started hissing. They soon all ran towards Accelerator to launch an attack.

"Oh you're approaching me?" This time, Accelerator simply walked to a nearby tree and lightly kicked on it, the tree was sent flying towards the Lizardmen.

"Hmm?" Accelerator saw that more and more Lizardmen are coming, even though he had just decreased the numbers.

"You just keep coming huh? Well come on then! Don't bore me now because I'm just getting started!" Accelerator shouted as he kicked his foot on to the ground, altering the vectors on his feet and launching himself towards the hordes of Lizardmen.

Meanwhile, back at the Wagon. The girls are enjoying their no boys time. Yae had switch places with Linze on the front seat and now she's chatting with Elze in the back seat.

"Oh man! It's so nice to have the time just for us girls isn't that right Yae?" Elze stretched her arms while saying it to Yae.

"That is a bit rude towards Accelerator-Dono, is it not?" Yae feels a bit uneasy with that remark.

"Oh come on, It's not that I don't like having him around. It's just more at ease when it's just us girls y'know?"

"Still, I wonder where he's off too" Linze decided to join in on the conversation.

"You too? Why're you guys thinking about him so much?" Elze said casually.

"E-eh? I don't…" Linze was flustered, but before she could finish her sentence, a loud and noisy sound could be heard from inside the forest.

"…And I guess we know where he's at. Linze, full speed ahead!" Elze said to her sister which she responded with a nod. Linze whipped the horses and the girls sped up. They all went to the source of the sound which is most likely to be Accelerator.

Deep in the forest. Bloods from Lizardmen and guards who were protecting the carriage was scattered all around the forest. Corpses layed on the ground and on the trees. Accelerator stand among those corpses as he walked closer to the remaining Lizardmen. The man with a black robe started chanting something again as more and more Lizardmen started coming even though their numbers just kept being cut down.

'_This is getting annoying, looks like that guy over there is the one summoning these bastards. I have to get him first but I can't go after him without leaving the carriage and soldiers unguarded… damn that third string, what a cheap trick'_

"**Come forth, Fire! Whirling Spiral: [Fire Storm]!"**

A familiar voice had chanted a spell, the voice came from the wagon that had just entered the forest. Soon enough, a tornado of fire burst to life in the center of the pack of Lizardmen. The girls had arrived on the battlefield.

"Geez you really like getting into trouble don't you?" Elze had jumped out of the cart with her gauntlets equipped and ready to fight.

"Accelerator-dono… What is it that is happening here?" Yae followed along with Elze, her Katana in hand ready to fight.

"Basically a horde of Lizardmen lead by a guy in a black robe over there is attacking a high class carriage that carried an important person. Judging by the ideology of villains, they're probably taking their chance to ambush and assassinate those within the carriage while they are traveling and have only a few guards to defend themselves"

Accelerator kicked a pebble that launched faster than a speeding bullet. The pebble had vanished from the friction but the shock wave still remains. The shot then made contact with the horde of Lizardmen, piercing through dozens of them In numbers. Although that wasn't enough to hit the man in a black robe.

"Tch… Using those guys as a meat shield huh? Not a bad plan, although it won't keep you safe from me for long!" Accelerator said as he started calculating the wind vectors. He concentrated the wind vectors into a sharp razor blade. As accelerator swung his hand, the concentrated wind vectors cut through the hordes of Lizardmen.

Nearby, Elze had caught one of the Lizardman's curved sword with her gauntlets, which Yae used as an opening to slice into the monster's flank. On the otherside, There were plenty of Lizardmens who had survived from the cutting air that Accelerator launched, and is now making a dash towards him. But just then, spears of ice Pierced through the remaining Lizardmen, hitting their vitals accurately, rendering them unable to move. Looks like Linze is ready to back him up. Now that the horde had been decreased, the man in a black robe can be seen more clearly

"**Come forth, Dark! I seek a scalebound warrior: [Lizardman]!**" The man in a black robe was chanting. When he finished, several more Lizardmen came crawling out from the shadows around his feet.

'_Tch, so that's summoning magic huh?'_

"Hey, you two! Do your best to guard the carriage and not die, Yae and I will go take down the summoner over there."

"You got it!" Elze said while punching one of the Lizardman coming his way.

"Ah...! Understood, yes!" Yae followed up with the orders as she quickly dashed and dealt a killing blow to the vital parts of three Lizardmen, they all went limp in seconds.

Now that he doesn't need to focus on both offense and defense, Acccelerator can focus mainly on taking down the guy in a black robe. He then leapt above the hordes of Lizardmen acting as a wall to defend the man in black. The man was shocked when he saw Accelerator coming at him from above, the man chanted another spell that launched black lightning bolts towards Accelerator. If it was the old Accelerator, he would've had a hard time dealing with that but the current Accelerator already has the knowledge of Vectors that involves magic. He simply redirected the flow of Electricity to go pass him. Accelerator landed inches in front of the man in a black robe.

"Yoo! " Accelerator staring deep into the man's eyes, his mouth curling into an evil grin as he was planning on what to do to the guy. By instinct, the man jumped back to further the distance between him and the white haired boy. But Accelerator was faster, as he blitzed right behind the man.

"Too slow…" he lightly tapped the back of his hand onto the man's back, a sound of bone cracking could be heard and he was launched further away and landed on the ground.

On the other side, Elze and Linze was focusing on protecting the carriage while Yae was looking for an opening to go through the wall of Lizardmen and aid Accelerator. Using her reflexes, she quickly spotted an opening as she made a quick water like flow towards the thin gaps between the horde. It's as if she was dancing with the blade, she twirled and side stepped as she got closer to the man in a black robe lying on the ground. The lizardmen that she passed by was simply sliced by the sword that cut through them.

"Grr...!" The man tried to flee again. But having his bones broken, he had a hard time to run away.

"Steel yourself!" Yae leaped in with impossible speeds, the build up from side stepping and twirling her body and sword built up momentum, making her every move even more deadly. And with a quick slice, she cleanly severed the man's head. The head fell to the ground and rolled a bit before it stopped in front of Accelerator which he simply just kicked out of his way.

'_That's pretty impressive, Using momentum and speed to increase the attack huh? smart'_

Since the summoner had been taken care of, the remaining Lizardmen simply just faded away.

"Looks like it's over...How's everyone?" Accelerator asked.

"I'm doing great," Elze replied.

"I-I'm alright as well," Linze meekly muttered.

"As am I, I am." Yae had seathed her Katana back.

Although they have made it out unscathed, the people who had been attacked suffered great losses. One of the remaining soldiers made his way over to Accelerator, leg dragging behind him.

"Th-Thank you... you saved us..."

"Tch… I didn't save any of you, you defended yourself against those hordes. I simply had my time beating up those punks, those girls over there are the ones who protected you"

Accelerator simply explaining that he did not want to be thanked for anything as he only came here because one of the arrows went astray towards his comfort zone.

"What's the casualty rate?" Elze asked the wounded soldier

"Of ten bodyguards... they got seven of us... Damn it! If only we'd noticed sooner...!" The man trembled in frustration and clenched his fist. He felt regret crawling upon his heart as he felt utterly useless, it was the feeling of despair.

The girls were also feeling the same way, if only they had shown up a little bit sooner. But there was little point in dwelling on such things any longer, is what Accelerator thought.

"S-Someone! Is someone there? Gramps... Gramps is...!"

They all turned to face the carriage when unexpectedly, the voice of a girl could be heard. Crying and shouting, a little girl with long, blonde hair clambered out of the carriage. She looked to only be about ten years old.

The girls ran over to the carriage, and next to the white clothed little girl lay a gray-haired old man in a black formal outfit. Blood flowed from his chest as he wheezed in pain.

"Linze! Can't you use your Healing magic on him?!" Elze asked her little sister.

"...I-I can't. The arrow must have snapped, and part of it is still lodged in the wound. If I heal him in this condition, the arrowhead will get stuck inside his body... E-Even that aside... my magic wouldn't b-be effective on a wound this dire...!" Linze's words were laced with apology and regret.

As soon as the little girl heard what Linze had to say, her face clouded over with despair. She gripped the elderly man's hand tightly as she wept, and it looked like she would never stop crying.

"Young miss..."

"Gramps...? Gramps!"

"I am afraid... that we must part here... But please know... the days I spent with you... were among the happiest of my— ghh! Ack...!"

"Gramps, that's enough!" the old man was coughing and sputtering blood.

"Move aside" Everyone was surprised when Accelerator rushed in and crouched down next to the old man, He then placed his hands on the old man.

Using his Vector transformation ability, Accelerator scanned the biological readings on the wounded old man. Blood flow, bioelectricity, everything within the body. Accelerator checked each and every one of the Organ's Vector value.

"This is bad, he's running out of blood really fast. His physique isn't as sturdy as his age though. He's likely to survive if he doesn't lose more blood and if we can close his wound. For now, I'll keep the blood circulating so that he won't lose more blood." Accelerator tried to explain the current situation as well as trying his best to keep the old man alive.

"Woah, you can do that?" Elze was astonished at his ability being able to be used as helping in medication.

"Yeah, but the problem is that we still have to close this wound. I'll get the arrow out in a bit"

Accelerator gently pressed his hand on the Old man's wound. The man grunted in pain but Accelerator tried to be as quick as possible, using his Vector manipulation to tactile telekinetically open the wound and retrieve the broken arrow without damaging any more of the organs. After retrieving the broken arrow, Accelerator used his ability once again to close the open wound. Now all that is needed is to heal the wound.

"Linze said her magic wouldn't be effective but I'm not sure that's true. Her mastery in light element aptitude isn't very great, that's why her healing magic might not work very effective on such a huge wound. Therefore, I want to test out something for a little bit"

'_Although Linze has a small aptitude and has yet to master light element. My Vector transformation completely negates aptitudes, meaning that I can perform any sort of powerful spells as long as I know how it works and have the requirements for it. Luckily I've studied a bit about healing magic with her before so I know how to do it. I knew this would come in handy someday'. _

Accelerator focused on the flow of his mana, he then began to calculate the requirements of Mana needed and started converting the Vectors of miracles. He converted his Null aptitude into Light and begin re doing what Linze did back when she thought him how to do it. With the combination of his Vector transformation and healing magic, the wound began to close little by little, but it wasn't enough.

"Linze! Put your hand on my shoulder…" Accelerator demanded.

Linze was a bit confused of why he asked for that but seeing his serious expression, Linze decided to comply and do as he asked her to do. Just as she placed her hand on Accelerators shoulder, Linze can feel her mana being drained little by little. It was a weird feeling for her but she knew why he needed it. Accelerator has no aptitude so he doesn't have much mana, that's why he needed someone who uses magic on a daily basis and has plenty of mana to begin with.

Accelerator has the ability to redirect a blood flow, Mana is rather similar although a bit more complicated. But thanks to god, he now knows how to go with that. He simply redirected the flow of mana circulating in Linze onto his own, then using that mana to amplify the effect of the Healing magic. After a while, the wound in the old man's chest gently began to regenerate. It was almost like watching a video rewind itself. It continued like that until the jagged opening had closed up completely. Accelerator then double checked the status of the old man, making sure that he's well fine.

"With this, he should be able to l-live.." As he said that, Accelerator suddenly collapsed to the ground.

"Accel-sama!"

"Hey, you alright? hang in there!" Both the twins were worried, even Yae was. But suddenly Accelerator refused their hands of help and shouted instead.

"Don't touch me!"

The constant concentration of using active calculation and vector transformation, as well as Magic had took a huge toll on his body. Accelerator felt very numb but he will recover, he just needed a little rest.

"...What is this? The pain... is receding? Whatever is happening, it... doesn't hurt? It doesn't hurt... I'm healed?"

"Gramps!" The old man sat there, completely baffled, but upright and unharmed, as the little girl threw her arms around him. She cried countless tears of relief, refusing to let go of the old man all the while. Watching the sight made everyone let out a sigh of relieve. Accelerator also looked at the little girl and the old man who are smiling together.

'_What the hell am I doing...'_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The girls then helped make graves in the nearby woods for the seven soldiers who had died while Accelerator rested beneath a tree. They couldn't very well have left them lying there, but bringing them with along wasn't an option either.

Of the three survivors, the youngest soldier dug graves in complete silence. Apparently, his older brother had been among those that had passed away. When the girls had finished making the graves, he bowed deeply to them. The old man stood next to him and bowed as well. After that, they all walk towards the currently resting Accelerator and also bowed deeply to him.

"Truly, you have been the greatest of help to us. How can we ever even begin to repay you...?" The soldier asked Accelerator.

"Tch, what a pain… Like I said, I've done nothing but doing what I want. Thanking those girls should be enough. And if you really do want to thank me that much than you can just forget that I'm even here…" Accelerator grumbled, clearly not wanting to be bothered while he rested. The soldier stepped back, clearly not used to such a behavior. The old man standing beside him could only chuckle at this.

"Thanks, Accelerator! You didn't just save Gramps, you saved my life as well!" The little blonde girl fired words of gratitude at him as though she were the queen of the world. Accelerator thought that she must be the daughter of some noble family or something. He simply just closed his eyes, ignoring the little girl.

The thought of being from a noble family kept on circulating on his head. Now that the situation is a little better, he can finally think more clearly. The carriage was of far higher quality than Zanac's. Plus, there was a large number of bodyguards, a family servant-looking old man, and the haughty little girl. It all just seems to make more sense.

"Apologies for my belated introduction. My name is Leim, and I am a servant of the noble Ortlinde household. The young miss is the duke's daughter, Sushie Urnea Ortlinde."

"I am Sushie Urnea Ortlinde! It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

'_A duke's daughter? Guess I was right on the money. She did seem like nobility, after all.'_

As Accelerator tried to stand up, seeing that he's feeling a little better. The twins and the samurai girl at his side all stood deadly still as though turned to stone.

**And that's it for this Chapter! Hope you enjoyed it ;3 As promised, posting shorter chapters means I'll be updating even sooner so here's the new update haha! I wasn't expecting this chapter to turn this much though but I'm satisfied with how this turned out. I also can't wait to write more of sushie's character since she's most heartwarming in the series. And the fact that Accelerator has a soft spot for little girls. I hope you're as hyped as I am! Be sure to comment what you think of this chapter and I'll see you on the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To The Capital!**

"What's up with you three?" Accelerator asked casually

"How can you be so casual like that?! This is the duke's daughter, you know!" Elze said in a low voice, surprised at how calm Accelerator is acting in front of someone who's very important.

"...D-Duke is... the highest social rank that can be bestowed... Unlike the other titles, duke is usually only given to members of the royal family..." Linze followed with a better explanation.

'_The royal family... Huh?'_

"Yes indeed! My father is Duke Alfred Urnes Ortlinde, younger brother of His Majesty the King!" The girl said proudly towards the group

"So, I guess that makes you the king's niece." Replied Accelerator calmly.

"...You do not seem surprised. You must be quite the accomplished person yourself, Accelerator."

"Huh?" Accelerator turned around to find the twins and samurai girl down on both knees, bowing their heads to the ground.

'_Are they really that big of a deal?'_

"I am Sushie Urnea Ortlinde, you may call me Sue. We're in no formal setting, so you needn't bow. You needn't speak formally, either. As I said before, I owe you my life. If anything, I should be the one to bow my head. All of you, please rise."

The girls stood back up and raised their heads as Sue had instructed while Accelerator just stood there staring blankly. Although some of the tension in the air had been relieved, the girls still held stiff expressions on their faces.

"So, what's the daughter of the duke doing in a place like this?" being the only calm one, Accelerator decides to ask a question.

"We were on the way back from grandmother's place... on my mother's side. There was a matter we were looking into, you see. We stayed for a month, and were traveling back to the capital."

"And then you were attacked all the way out here... Doesn't really sound like it was just any old group of thieves that attacked you." Elze seemed to have calmed down enough to join the conversation.

'_It obviously wasn't. Regular thieves wouldn't be using summoning magic and hordes of Lizardmen, this had to be either an assassination or a kidnapping plan. Every Villain want's power, usually they'll do whatever it takes to get that power."_

"Well, the assailant is dead now. We have no way of knowing who he was or upon whose orders he was acting." Accelerator said calmly.

"I do apologize, I do..." Yae hung her head despondently. It was her who beheaded the man after all.

"Don't apologize, you did what you think was for the best. If you wanted to be stronger then you shouldn't be having doubts or regrets"Accelerator surprisingly said these words, the girls were stunned because of his response. Usually he would've just cared less or worse, would've yelled if one of them did something wrong, calling them idiots etc.

"Such kind words... Then, I will no longer hesitate for the next time, I will not!" Yae thanked Accelerator as she had gained more confidence, while seemingly trying to hide her flustered face.

"There's plenty of ways to find an answer, what's important is that we've dealt with this punk and is best that we end it. Who knows what would happen if we had spared him, he might escape and be even more trouble in the future."

"Yes, you're right!" Linze seems to agree to Accelerator.

"Well then, Sushi— er, Sue. What do you plan to do next?" This time, Elze decides to ask the daughter of the duke.

"Regarding that matter..." Leim, who had retreated to somewhere nearby, spoke up in an apologetic tone.

"Over half of the guards have been felled, and if we are attacked again, I fear we may not be able to keep the young miss safe. Would you consider lending us your services as bodyguards? I shall see to it that you are paid adequately as soon as we reach the capital safely. Will you assist us?"

"Bodyguard work, eh..." Accelerator thought about it for a bit, he never really liked being ordered around and it might be even more troublesome if they were to run into more assassins. But thinking about it again, he thought it'd be less boring and getting paid by doing so doesn't seem like a bad idea.

"Sounds fine, right? I mean, we were going that way anyways," Elze stated plainly.

"I don't mind at all." Linze followed suit.

"I am already but a passenger, so I shall leave the decision to you, Accelerator-dono." Seemed like they were all in agreement.

"Hmm, very well. We'll take the job then"

"Indeed! We shall place ourselves in your capable hands!" Sue's face broke out into a broad smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Both of the vehicles carried on. The old wagon trailed along behind Sue's carriage, and out in front of both were two soldiers on horses, leading the way.

The remaining soldier had taken their horses and rode off ahead to deliver a letter that Sue had written explaining the situation to the duke's family.

Accelerator rode along in the carriage as Sue's personal bodyguard. Seeing how he was the one who could hold himself against the hordes of Lizardmen without even trying. It was decided that it was the best possible position for him, Accelerator didn't really care where he'd be place in the first place.

There he sat in a completely unfamiliar high-class seat, and directly in front of him, sat Sue and Leim by her side.

"Now if you put this formula here, you'll be able to solve this problem see?"

"Eh? I see…"

Since there was nothing else to do, Accelerator was helping out Sue with her math homework. Accelerator was surprised enough that even math exists here, but he wasn't surprised that there weren't any complex math. What bothered him the most was the amount of unnecessary formulas this world had, so he decides to teach the girl a thing or two about quick math and fast calculations. Luckily, Sue is a fast learner so Accelerator didn't have to repeat any of his words.

"Ooh! Amazing! Doing it this way is a lot easier, you're really smart Accelerator!" Having finished her mountain of homework, Sue smiled brightly at him. She didn't think that her math homework would finish this quickly.

"It's not that big of a deal, I use to deal with even more complex math than these in a regular basis" Accelerator took a sip of coffee that was prepared for him, the fancy carriage seems to really have everything.

"Eh? Show me!"

"You'll regret it"

Seeing that Sue is so persistent in wanting to know more about math, Accelerator decides to show her anyway. He thought her about the basics of calculus but she then ended up wanting to puke so they dropped it at that. Sue then later continued doing her other homework that's not really science related, it's basically about social knowledge and history. Being the daughter of a duke, she really has tons of things to study. Before, it was Accelerator who thought her about math and science. But now it's her turn to teach Accelerator the basic knowledge of this worlds society, economics, and history. The two became really engrossed with learning that they forgot, hours had already passed. Leim on the other hand, could only smile seeing the young miss be this energetic and happy with learning new things and teaching her knowledge to others as well, she had raised her very well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ooh, we're almost there! It's the capital!" Sue let out a shout as she peeked her head through the window. Accelerator looked outside as well. In the distance, there's a white castle surrounded by tall walls, framed by a large waterfall behind it.

"The Royal Capital, Alephis. Located on the bank of Lake Palette, a large body of water that formed at the base of the waterfall, it was also known as the Lake Capital.

Situated on the western part of the continent, the Kingdom of Belfast had a comfortable climate. That, plus the fair rule of the reigning king made it a relatively peaceful country. The silk goods made in the Killua region of Belfast were renowned as some of the highest quality in the world. They were light and soft, sturdy, and beautiful. The goods were popular among nobles and even the royal families of other countries, so the business was the pride of the kingdom, and supposedly an indispensable source of income." Accelerator calmly repeated what he had learned in his free time with Sue inside the carriage.

"Wow, you really have a good memory!" Sue praised him, she was surprised at how fast Accelerator could learn things.

Meanwhile, at the girls carriage. As they grew closer and closer to the capital, the girls were shocked at the sheer size of the castle's walls. It was very much like an iron fortress designed to keep any enemy out.

Several soldiers were conducting inspections at the city gates before allowing people passage into the capital. However, Accelerator and the others were allowed through as soon as the guard caught a glimpse of Sue and Leim's faces. Seemed they were pretty well known around those parts. No doubt the duke's family crest on the side of the carriage played a part as well.

The carriage continued straight on toward the castle, crossing a stone bridge which spanned a large river below along the way. There was another checkpoint in the middle of the bridge, but the group just rolled right on through once more.

"Beyond this point is the nobles' residential district." Accelerator took a sip of his coffee while nodding to Leim's explanation. The capital is divided into two areas: the commoner district, and the noble district. Which meant the place they just left was the commoner district.

They traveled through a street filled with rows of beautiful buildings and arrived in front of a massive mansion. The walls around there were huge. When they finally pulled up in front of the entrance, five, then six soldiers slowly opened the very large, presumably heavy doors. Only now that they were directly in front of it did Accelerator recognize the crest on the door as being the same one on the side of the carriage."

'_So this is the duke's estate…'_

The carriage pulled up in front of the foyer, and Sue swung the door open with great gusto.

"Welcome back, young miss!"

"Why thank you!" A wall of maids appeared and bowed their heads in unison.

Accelerator simply walked out of the carriage with Leim following behind. At this point, although feeling out of place, the girls decided to step out as well. Following Accelerator and the others. When they stepped into the foyer, a man came running down the red-carpeted staircase in front of them.

"Sue!"

"Father!" Sue made a beeline for the man and jumped up to embrace him.

"Thank goodness... Thank goodness you're safe!"

"I am fine, father. Did I not write as such in my letter?"

"When that letter arrived, it felt as though my heart had stopped in my chest..."

The man was Sue's father. He was Duke Alfred Ortlinde, brother to the king. He had a head of blond hair, and a strong body that told of his good health at a glance. But despite his sturdiness, he had a gentle face which made him appear to be nothing but kind.

Eventually, the duke parted from his embrace with Sue and made his way over to Accelerator and the others.

"...You must be the adventurers who saved my daughter. You have my sincerest gratitude. Truly, thank you so much for all your help." The girls were surprised since, the duke approached them only to bow his head. The king's brother was bowing before them.

"Please, there's no need to bow your head. We only did what anyone would do in that situation!" Elze said while still trying to be polite.

"I see. You're quite the modest one, aren't you? Nevertheless, you have my gratitude." After he finished speaking, the duke put up his hand and shook hands with everyone. Accelerator decides to go along with it this time.

"No doubt you know already, but allow me to formally introduce myself. My name is Alfred Urnes Ortlinde." After that, Accelerator and the others introduced themselves as well.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I see... So you came to the capital on a guild request to deliver a letter?"

They sat out on the second floor terrace overlooking the garden while enjoying a cup of tea. The maids had brought Accelerator a cup of black coffee with no sugar just as Leim instructed. Though the only ones actually enjoying their tea was the duke himself, the other three were all tense and sat like planks of wood. Accelerator on the other hand, didn't really cared about the conversation so he decides to let the girls do the talking while he sat there enjoying his coffee.

"If you hadn't accepted that request, Sue might very well have been kidnapped or murdered right about now... I'm thankful to whoever asked you to come out here." Looking back at it, it was Accelerator who insisted them to go take the quest. The girls could only sit there dumbfounded so Accelerator decides to talk a little bit to ease up the tension.

"Do you have any idea who could've been behind the attack?"

"I almost wish I could say that I didn't... But considering my position, I'm sure there's no end of sordid individuals who see me as a bother. There may even be some amongst the nobles who would seek to kidnap my daughter and use her as leverage against me to make me dance to their every whim." The duke made a bitter face and sipped from his tea as he said that.

"I'm back, Father. Sorry for the wait." Sue came out on to the terrace. She wore a dress with pale pink frills, and in her hair was a headband fitted with a matching pale pink rose.

"Did you talk with Ellen?"

"I did, yes. I kept quiet about having been attacked, however. I did not wish to worry her." Sue came out and sat herself down next to the duke. Leim came out not a moment later carrying more tea and a cup of coffee with him.

"Ellen?" Accelerator asked.

"Yes, that would be my wife. I'm sorry she couldn't come out to meet you, even though you came to our daughter's rescue... She's quite terribly blind, you see."

"Your wife is blind, is she?" Yae spoke up, a heavy heart clearly behind her words.

"She came down with an illness five years ago... They managed to save her life, but not her vision." The duke let his gaze drop as he spoke his sad tale. Sue noticed, and placed her hand on top of his. She must have been concerned for her father.

"...D-Did you try treating it with magic?"

"I called out to practitioners of Healing magic throughout the land, but... it was no use. They said that if it had been caused by a physical injury, then magic might have helped to some degree, but that it would have no effect on the after-effects of an illness." The duke listlessly answered Linze's question.

"If only grandfather were still alive..." Sue whispered in a small, regretful voice."

"My wife's father... Sue's grandfather, that is, my father-in-law could use a very special kind of magic. He was able to cure any abnormality within the body. The reason Sue originally left on a journey was to find out more about his magic and try and find a way to recreate it."

"If we had grandfather's magic, we would be able to heal mother's eyes. Even if we couldn't use that magic, there was the possibility that knowing more about it would have allowed us to substitute it with a spell from a different school of magic. That was what I heard from the court magician, at least. Else we could try to find someone who could use the same magic as grandfather..." Sue clenched her fist in frustration.

"She said that the possibility of that was very low indeed, Sue. Non-elemental magic is primarily personalized magic. There are almost no two people who can use the exact same non-elemental spell as each other. But I'm sure there must be someone out there who can use a similar spell. I'll definitely find that person, one way or another..."

"AAAAH!" "AAAAH!" "AAAAH!" The three girls sitting beside Accelerator suddenly leaped out of their seats and let out some seriously loud noises. Accelerator was startled a bit.

"What the heck is wrong with you three!?" he barked at the girls.

"It's A-kun!"

"Accel-sama, that's you!"

"Accelerator-dono, that must be you, it must!"

"What are you talking about?" The girls fired out their fingers at him in rapid succession.

'_Oi oi seriously what the heck is with you guys?_ _Did all that tension go to your heads and make you snap? Look, the duke and his daughter are pulling away, too. You're freaking everyone out here!'_

"You might be able to use that spell!" Elze exclaimed.

"Non-elemental magic is primarily personalized magic... meaning no two people can use the exact same spell. Except...!"

"You once said that as long as you know how it works, you can use any kind of spell, can you not?!"

'_So that's what they're getting at…'_

"Whatever... are you talking about...? Do you mean that you can...?"

"Accelerator! Can you really cure my mother?!" Sue exclaimed. The duke looked at him with an expression of sheer bewilderment on his face. Meanwhile, Sue was clinging to his arm like she was never going to let go. Accelerator sighed.

"It's not that simple. My ability is called Vector manipulation, meaning that I can control anything that has both magnitude and direction. Almost everything in this world can be expressed as a Vector, and I can freely control it as long as I know the laws. That's how I was able to replicate healing magic and other spells. But to replicate a non-elemental spell, I would need more knowledge of this" After he said that, Everyone's face of excitement soon turn into disbelief.

"You mean you can't?" Sue was gripping to his arm even tighter than ever, she was almost about to cry. Seeing this, Accelerator let out another long sigh.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try…"

**And that's about it for this chapter! Sorry for such a cliffhanger :p I'm honestly still thinking how on earth can Accelerator replicate null magic, I mean I haven't made him able to use Gate since it's most likely impossible. We'll just have to see how it turns out on the next chapter then! I hope you enjoyed this one even if it is short, I'll try to post the next one as soon as possible. Please comment on what you think about this story and as always, see you on the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Within The Shadows**

"You once said that as long as you know how it works, you can use any kind of spell, can you not?!" Said Yae and the others while staring at Accelerator.

"Whatever... are you talking about...? Do you mean that you can...?"

"Accelerator! Can you really cure my mother?!" Sue exclaimed. The duke looked at him with an expression of sheer bewilderment on his face. Meanwhile, Sue was clinging to his arm like she was never going to let go. Accelerator sighed.

"It's not that simple. My ability is called Vector manipulation, meaning that I can control anything that has both magnitude and direction. Almost everything in this world can be expressed as a Vector, and I can freely control it as long as I know the laws. That's how I was able to replicate healing magic and other spells. But to replicate a non-elemental spell, I would need more knowledge of this" After he said that, Everyone's face of excitement soon turn into disbelief.

"You mean you can't?" Sue was gripping to his arm even tighter than ever, she was almost about to cry. Seeing this, Accelerator let out another long sigh.

"But that doesn't mean I can't try… is what you thought I'd say huh?"

Accelerator calculated the wind vectors to push away Sue from his arm. He glared at Sue, the duke, and the other girls.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I may have helped your daughter and all but I'm no Hero like the ones you read in stories. I'm a Villain, a punk ass Villain. Letting me in this place is already a huge mistake, don't you think you're trusting people a bit too much? Saving your daughter might have just been a set up for me to enter and make a bond with you y'know? I might even stab you in the back anytime now, and you're trusting me to help cure your blind wife?" At that comment, everyone became silent. No one could've said a word, even Sue did not cry at this point. The girls wanted to say something yet they all kept silent in the end.

"That's not true, you're not a bad person" Everyone turned their heads towards Sue who suddenly began to speak. Tears could be seen rolling down her eyes. Following with her, Leim decided to say something as well.

"I believe what the young miss said is true. Your eyes, those are not the eyes of a bad person. The way you looked at the corpses of the dead soldiers, I knew that very well" After saying that, Leim was suddenly thrown to a wall and was chocked by an invisible force. Accelerator had calculated the wind vectors to push him and pinned him to the wall.

"You sure got guts to say that huh? how about you test that deduction of yours while I break your neck…"

"D..do as you please… But in return, please help cure the young miss's mother… I wish nothing more but her happiness even if it costs my death…"

"Hah?"

"Stop it!" Sue wanted to run towards Accelerator but her father stopped her.

"Accelerator, it may be selfish of me for asking you this even after you have helped me once. But I am begging you, I've searched for many years and had contacted as many people as I can just to restore my wife's vision, I would not want an opportunity no matter how small it is to be missed. Please…" The duke then bowed towards Accelerator.

"I'm begging you…" Seeing the duke had gone all the way to even bow before him, he let out a sigh as he released Leim from his hold. He then walked towards the duke and looked down on him.

"I said I'm a Villain yet you still wanted me to help you? Is your head in the right place?"

"Your words are truly as cruel as you say you are" Accelerator, decides to walk away from the duke as the duke still kept his head down on the ground, hoping that Accelerator would change his mind.

"Oi, quit putting your head down like that already, where's your pride as a duke? Tell me where she is right now" Hearing those words, the duke's head looked up towards Accelerator in disbelief, did he change his mind?

"All I have to do is cure her blindness right? Take me to her" Knowing what he needs to do, the duke stood up and lead Accelerator the way. As they were about to exit the room, Accelerator stopped and looked back at the girls.

"Oi, you bunch also think I'm not a bad guy?" Hearing his sudden comment, the girls became dumbfounded and don't know what to say.

"Heh, stick around and I'll show you… What a true Villain is like" With a freakish grin Accelerator walked out of the room with the duke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh my, do we have guests?"

The lady sitting on the bed in the room strongly resembled Sue. It was almost as if looking into an adult version of Sue, the only difference was that she had light brown hair in contrast to the blonde of her daughter.

Her white blouse and pastel blue skirt gave her an air of transience. To compare her to a flower, she was less like a rose or a lily, and more like a baby's-breath. She was still young, she had the looks of a women in her early thirties or late twenties. What's very eye catching are her eyes. Her eyes were still open, but it felt like her gaze never quite settled on anything. It almost made one wonder exactly where those eyes were gazing into.

"So you're Duchess Ellen" Accelerator said towards the woman sitting on the bed.

"Indeed I am. Darling, is this young man a friend of yours?"

"He is… He's someone that looked out for Sue while she was on her journey... and upon hearing about your eyes, he said he would like to see what he could do."

"My eyes...?"

"Mother, please relax for a moment." Sue said. Accelerator raised his hand and held it in front of Duchess Ellen's eyes. He then began calculating.

He had once calculated back from the electrical signals on the surface of the skin in order to completely rewrite the structure of a small girl's brain so he could save her. It was not difficult for him to gather accurate information on the eyes of the woman sitting in front of him to see what's causing her blindness. Using his vector control, Accelerator can check the flow of visuals being sent towards the brain. As he began analyzing the data between his own working eyes, he began to notice there was something weird with the numbers. There were unfamiliar Vectors within her eyes, a vector that shouldn't exist without someone putting it in her. Accelerator then let go of her eyes and walked towards the duke.

"Let me first confirm this, you mentioned before that she once had an illness 5 years ago and that she was healed but had lost her vision?" Accelerator asked

"Yes, why are you asking this again? Did I not say it clear enough?"

"No, you said it loud and clear. The thing is that I've found something that doesn't really go along with your explanation" Accelerator exclaimed. Hearing this, the duke was surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" As the duke was confused, Accelerator placed his hand back on the eyes of the duchess. After a few minutes, he pulled away his hand from the duchess.

Her gaze wandered for a moment before gradually settling down. After blinking her eyelids a few times, she quietly turned to face in the direction of her husband and daughter.

"...I-I can... see? Darling...! I can see!" Tears began to flow from Duchess Ellen's eyes.

"Ellen...!"

"Mother!" The three of them clung to each other and started crying. Finally seeing her husband and daughter for the first time in half a decade, Duchess Ellen smiled brightly through her tears. She simply continued gazing at their faces through tear-stained eyes. The faces of her beloved family.

Leim, who had been quietly watching the scene from nearby, turned his face upward and began sniffling as well.

"Uwah... I'm so happy!" Elze choked out.

"I'm so glad for them as well..."

"I'm really pleased for them, I am...!" Even the girls were crying. Accelerator on the other hand, was deep in thought.

'_The people here seems to have no knowledge of diseases. If this woman were to lost her sight because of a disease that could have taken her life as well, the only thing that comes to mind is diabetes since it can cause damage to the blood vessels of the retina. That also makes more sense, aside from that are just regular eye diseases that wouldn't threaten one's life. But even so, I didn't find any traces of diabetic retinopathy in her eyes. No abnormality, no detached retinas nor inflamed optic nerves, everything is perfectly fine. That is, until I found a foreign vector within her optic nerves. If I hadn't checked the flow of visuals being transferred through her optic nerves, I wouldn't have found it. Within her optic nerves, there is a faint barrier made by mana, and that small thing is what's blocking her visuals from being sent towards her brain. It makes sense that no magic was able to return her vision, her vision was never lost in the first place. All I had to do was get rid of that mana by redirecting it away from her, that would disperse the barrier and return her vision. The mana was foreign to hers, which means this has to be someone else's doing. Heh, interesting. I want to look more into this, I guess I shouldn't tell the duke about it first'._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I am greatly indebted to you. Really, you have no idea what this all means to me. You not only saved my daughter, but you even cured my wife... Thank you, thank you so much." The duke was bowing to Accelerator again. Sue was still in Duchess Ellen's room. Accelerator and the others had been brought out into the parlor, where they sat in luxurious chairs opposite to the duke.

"Please, don't mention it. Sue is safe, and your wife is cured. We're just glad everything's alright now." Elze had been more at ease now, she can finally talk normally with the duke. The other girls could only stand still as stiff as a wooden plank though.

"No, I cannot possibly leave it at just that. I really must show you the appropriate level of gratitude. Leim, bring it over."

"Of course, sir." Leim brought over a silver tray with several objects laid out on it.

"First of all, take this. It's your reward for saving my daughter. As well as escorting her home safely." Leim handed Accelerator a bag that he thought would probably have money inside it.

"You should find forty platinum coins within."

"Huh?!" "What?!" "Eh?!" The girls seemed to grasp the situation immediately, but Accelerator wasn't sure what the duke meant. He knew about all about gold coins by that point, but he did not know of what a platinum coin is. He decides to ask Elze about it.

"What's so special about platinum coins?"

"...It's a level of currency one step above gold coins. A single platinum coin equals to that of ten gold coins..."

'_Ten gold?_ _From my time in this world so far, I know one gold is roughly equivalent to about one hundred thousand yen... So if one platinum is one million yen, then I have forty million yen? That's not so bad'_

"In addition, I would like to give each of you one of these." The duke lined up four medals on the table in front of them. Each one had a diameter of about five centimeters. The medal's design featured a shield in the center and a pair of lions facing each other from the side.

'_Wait, isn't this...'_

"They're medals featuring my family crest. With this, you will be able to pass through any checkpoint with relative ease, and you will also be able to use facilities normally exclusive to nobles. Should anything happen ever happen, they will act as guarantee that my family will provide support to you. They are a form of identification, I suppose."

According to the duke, such medals were normally given out to the family's exclusive merchants or other such important figures. Each of the medals had individual names carved into them, along with a single word, which meant there could be no duplicates made. That was apparently to make sure they could never be abused if one ever lost them.

"Although you might be right that I am trusting you a bit too much… however, you have done more than enough to accomplish such. Besides, I believe in my daughter that you are not a bad person Accelerator." The duke smiled towards the white haired boy.

"You really don't learn huh? Whatever…" Thinking that it wasn't a big deal anymore, Accelerator decides to shrug it off anyways. The group then looked towards each other's medals.

Accelerator's medal carried the word "Calamity," Elze's was "Fervor," Linze's was "Philanthropy," and Yae's was "Sincerity."

'_Calamity eh? I like that. I suppose receiving this is pretty convenient._ _Being stopped at checkpoints all the time sounded like a royal pain. Although, I can always just blow them all away anytime I want' _Accelerator grinned as he thought of that.

Afterwards, they split the money evenly between each other. Each one gained 10 platinum coins. But then they thought that it was too much of a risk to be walking around with that much money, so each of them took a single coin and had the duke deliver the rest to the guild for them. Apparently it was set up so that they could withdraw the money from any guild office in any town. it was like this world's equivalent of a bank.

Later that evening, they decided it was about time to leave, and when they returned to the foyer, Sue and Duchess Ellen had come to see them off. The three girls set off to their next destination which is the viscount where they have to deliver Zanac's letter. Accelerator had different plans though, he said that he would catch up on them later so he asked the girls to went on ahead. The girls thought about it for a bit but decided not to go against him after all, the girls thought that Accelerator had done enough for them so if he wanted to take a break, they would at least be a little useful for him and deliver the letter first. Probably finding an inn to stay as well. Accelerator stands in the alleyway as he sees the girls off.

"Now then…" He lightly kicked the floor, a ground explosion occurred not far from where he was standing. From there, a man in a black robe was sent flying towards Accelerator because of the explosion.

"I've noticed you've been spying for a while, care to explain?" Accelerator's face turned to an evil smile as he approached the fallen man.

"E...eek!" The man struggled to escape but couldn't move as he suddenly lost a leg. Accelerator had cut his leg clean off by focusing the air around him into a razor. The man screamed in agony as he hold his severed leg, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked up to see Accelerator standing right in front of him.

"S..stop! Please don't hurt me!"

"Pathetic, I know about 10.000 girls who can take that without so much as a whimper" The man tried to run away but he couldn't. The pain was too much, his body became numb.

"Say, how about this? I'm going to ask you a few questions and if you get them right, I might go easy on you. That black robe looks familiar, you're with the assassin from before aren't you?"

"…So what of it?" The man finally realizing where this is going, he had heard about the boy standing in front of him. After the assassin was taken down, words started to spread through his organization. Word of a boy with white hair who could stand up against a horde of lizardmen all on his own without even trying. He could not believe that he would encounter him this soon, nor that the boy would find out he was spying.

"I take that as a yes, now my question is simple. Who are you working for?" The man in a black robe fell silent. Not because he did not want to say it, but because he couldn't say it. Suddenly blood drooled from his mouth. Seing this, Accelerator grabbed the man's collar.

"Oi! What are you…" At first, he thought the man had commit suicide. He then found out that it wasn't intentional, the man's tongue was severed by an invisible force as it suddenly disappeared, there wasn't a trace of the severed tongue. It suddenly vanished just like that. Seeing that his one and only clue is gone, Accelerator sighed.

"Just who in hell did you piss off here duke?"

**And that's it for this Arc! Sorry if it feels a bit too short, I wish I had more time to write but I'm really busy with exams rn. And researching on ways to cure the blind seriously took longer than I thought. I didn't want to take too long to update since the last chapter was such a cliffhanger, at least now I can rest in peace :p Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always please comment on what you think, I'll always enjoy reading your harsh comments on the mistakes I've made TwT I think I'm gonna rest for a bit though, constantly writing while studying sure is tiring. See you on the next chapter!**


	8. Specials 1

***Crack-Crunch**

A sound of bone breaking could be heard coming from the alleyway. Multiple corpses with black attire lied down on the ground lifeless and covered in blood. Besides the blood that are scattered everywhere, multiple weapons were also found in that scene, most likely to be the weapons used by the corpses to defend themselves. Among them, stood a white haired boy currently pinning one of the remaining survivor with the same black attire to the wall. The man in black griped his right hand that has been broken as he shivered in fear, the white haired boy stared menacingly onto his eyes with a devilish grin formed on his face.

"Wh..what do you want you monster! " Says the man who's currently stalling time before his death. As the clouds in the sky began to move, a faint light illuminated the white haired boy's face, revealing it to be non other than Accelerator.

"Monster? I suppose I might be in your eyes, though you call me a monster but it was you people who attacked me first, I merely acted in self defense." He then leaned closer to the man, causing him to swallow his spit.

"And as for what I want, Isn't it simple? I wan't answers. You've been spying on the duke through his wife for a long time now huh you bunch of sick perverts. For what purpose I am not sure of but to bring out dark magicians just to ambush his daughter, isn't that going a bit over kill? Not to mention you decided to spy on me too, do you realize just what a horrible mistake you made the moment you decided to spy on me? " Accelerator glared at the man, the intense pressure he's feeling right now made him nauseous that he could throw up from the intense pressure alone.

"Now tell me, who are you working for..."

"I...I wont tell!"

"Is that so? well then, Maybe I should give you a little push" says Accelerator as he dug his finger deep inside the man's opened wound.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" The man screamed in agony as he felt his muscles being torn apart little by little from the inside.

"GAHAHA that's what I'm talking about! For a guy, you let out quite a good scream. Don't worry no one can hear you here, I made sure not to let any sound vibrations to slip out of this alleyway. Feel free to scream all you want while I tare you little by little hehehe "

"HURRKKHH... GODD! PLEASE... M..MAKE IT STOOOP... THE PAIN... AAAARRRGGGHH!" the man screamed even louder as more of his muscles were ripped apart.

"You can stop this suffering you know? Just tell me who you're working for..."

"I...I... Ie.. leann... iea..aAckk!" Suddenly the man stopped mid sentence as blood started to pour out of his mouth. Just like everyone else, his tongue has been cut by what it is unknown. Accelerator clicked his tongue once again.

"You too huh, well it's fine if you can't tell me. You can still here me right? as long as you're alive, whoever holds control of you probably can also hear whatever it is I am saying right now, listen closely to what I have to say for you. Never.. ever! come close to me again or I swear I will find you, now burn this image to your eyes and deep into your brain so you'll know what's coming for you"

***Splat **Accelerator reversed the blood flow of the man, causing gallons of blood to spurt out of his pores, instantly killing the man.

"Now then, I should probably re group with those girls... knowing them, they might even forgot about delivering the message to the Viscount. I had my fun for today, been a while since I made such magnificent show if i do say so myself, heheheh"

And so, Accelerator walked out of the alleyway without even a single drop of blood on him, even though he's as white as a canvas. He left the pile of corpses for someone else to deal with while he looks for the address of the Viscounts estate. After a long search, he managed to find the place and coincidentally, the girls had just arrived right in front of the Viscount's estate as well. Upon arrival, Accelerator was greeted by Elze.

"Ooh A-kun there you are! Took you long enough, what were you doing?"

"What I had to do is none of your bussiness so cut it with the small talk already"

"Geez you're as cold as ever, what an Ice king..." That last sentence quite annoyed him because he felt offended.

"Ice ... Whatever" but he decided to not continue it any further.

"what took you girls so long? I was out for a while so i thought you'd be done already by now"

"Ah... that, it turnes out that finding this address was a little harder than we thought ahaha, we got lost a couple of times"

"Even though this is a Viscount's estate, it shouldn't be that hard to find you know" Says Accelerator as he glanced to the shopping bags that could be faintly seen hidden inside the cart.

"Let's not waste anymore time and enter already..." Accelerator sighed as he walked first into the estate with the girls following suite.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Viscount's was a bit different than the duke's estate, having just come from the duke's estate, the viscount's seemed much more snug, comparatively. Still, there was no mistaking that it was quite a grand place. The place felt quite old, or rather, rich with history.

When The group gave Zanac's name to the gatekeeper, he said he would arrange for the viscount to meet them soon. Before long they were led into the building, where a butler led them to the parlor room.

Compared to the parlor in the duke's home, the place was a bit lower tiered, but details aren't important. They were all waiting there when out came a red-haired hero of a man. The man looked strong. one could tell even through his clothes that his muscular form was well trained. Even his eyes were sharp, surveying Accelerator and the girls like a falcon pinpointing its prey.

"My name is Carlossa Galune Swordrick. Are you the messengers that Zanac sent?"

"Yes, we're here to deliver this letter to you upon his request. We were also asked to receive a response from you to take back with us." Accelerator handed him the tube containing Zanac's letter. The viscount took it and removed the wax seal with a knife before reading the contents.

"Wait here a moment. I shall write a reply." After he spoke, the viscount left the room. As he left, a maid entered the room and made tea, but Accelerator casually declined and asked if he could get a black coffee instead. The maid nods and went back to make his request.

"Don't you know how to hold back a little? This is the Viscounts estate!" Elze couldn't help but felt quite annoyed at his carefree behavior, but Accelerator just shrugs his shoulder in response.

"Why should I care? It's free service and I'm not the kind of person who would accept what I don't like"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting" The Viscount had returned with a sealed letter in hand.

"Alright, please give this to Zanac. Also, hold on a moment. Before you go..." as the viscount handed the letter, his gaze drifted over to Yae.

"I've been wondering since I first laid eyes on you... Have we... No, I don't think we've ever met before. Still... What is your name?" The viscount tilted his head as if he were trying to remember something. Yae looked straight at him and gave him her name.

"My name is Kokonoe Yae; Daughter of Kokonoe Jubei."

"...Kokonoe... Oh, Kokonoe! I see. So you're Jubei's daughter!" The viscount slapped his knee, let out a broad smile, and gave Yae a once-over with a happy expression on his face.

"Yep. There's no mistaking it. You're the spitting image of Nanae. I'm just glad you take your looks from your mother and not your old man!" The viscount laughed as though he had suddenly been put in a great mood, and Yae simply smiled without a word.

Accelerator was a bit confused, he decided ask Linze who was currently standing beside him.

"Oi, does she know this guy?"

"Ah? Um.. yes, Yae mentioned on our way here that the Viscount we were to visit was the same one that she wanted to meet in her journey. What a coincidence isn't it? hehe"

Linze explained it thoroughly with a little smile as she tried to be more friendly with Accelerator like her sister does. Accelerator on the other hand, completely ignored her.

"Whatever, I'm going to enjoy my coffee" seemingly uninterested of the development, Accelerator decides to distance himself while enjoying the coffee the maid had just brought him. Linze felt a little discouraged by his cold response.

"Uhm... so how do you know Yae...?" Elze decided to ask to ease the atmosphere.

"Hmm? Oh, right. You see, her father, Jubei, used to be an instructor of swordplay for the Swordrick family. Back when I was still a sniveling brat, he really put me through the wringer. It was a real challenge, I tell you. Hard to believe that was twenty years ago now."

"My father always talks about how, among the swordsmen he trained, none were nearly as wise or talented as you, Viscount-dono."

"Ohoho? I'm pleased to hear that! Even if it's mere flattery, it's heartwarming to know that my old teacher speaks so well of me." The viscount smiled happily, true to his words. But Yae continued talking to him with a serious expression on her face.

"He also told me that should I ever get the chance to meet you, I should request your advice in matters of swordplay, he did."

"Oho..." The viscount narrowed his eyes, apparently enthused by Yae's words.

_Huh? What's with this change in the atmosphere all of a sudden...?"_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The viscount's garden had a dojo in it.

Upon entering, Accelerator was surprised to see the dojo . After all, it looked exactly like a Japanese kendo dojo. A polished wooden floor, several wooden swords hanging on the wall, complete with an actual home shrine.

"This building was planned by Mr. Jubei, and it was built by my father. It was designed to have an Eashen aesthetic, as you might be able to tell."

"It reminds me of the dojo back home... It makes me feel nostalgic, it does."

_This eashen styled place really does resemble japan a lot, though not much of these things can be found in academy city, it still doesn't fail to amaze me._

"Choose the wooden sword that suits you best. They're lined up by the size of their grip." After changing into his training attire, the viscount fixed his sash and took hold of a wooden sword. Yae, on the other hand, took a few swords and tried swinging each of them several times before deciding which one suited her best. Shortly after that, she stood face-to-face with the man.

"Are any of you familiar with Healing magic?"

".W..we know one or two spells." Linze replied by raising her hand while also looking at Accelerator.

_What're you looking over here for?_

"Then there'll be no need to hold back. Come at me with all you have." When he said that, Accelerator and the girls went to sit down at the edge of the dojo so they wouldn't get in the way of their fight.

Elze took on the role of the referee and took her place between the fighters.

After confirming they were fully ready, she signaled the start.

"Now then... begin!"

As Elze's voice rang throughout the dojo, Yae dashed toward the viscount with the speed of a bullet. He stopped the first strike head-on and neatly parried each of the numerous attacks that followed.

Yae momentarily backed away and attempted to adjust her breathing. However, despite the golden opportunity, the viscount didn't attack her. Instead, he just watched her movements.

Facing one another, they closed in on each other as if drawing an inward spiral. Little by little, the distance between them shrunk until it reached a point that summoned another exchange of wooden swords, beginning another vicious chain of blows.

However, Yae was the only one actually attacking. The viscount merely parried, evaded, and deflected, not showing any sign of going on the offensive.

Everyone was in awe when seeing Yae giving her all she got, except for Accelerator, he was pretty busy with his own thoughts.

_What the heck am I doing here... I have no interest in seeing sword fights to begin with, this won't benefit me even the slightest yet here I am. Well, the refreshing feeling of seeing traditional japanese sights that I can hardly find in Academy City isn't so bad._

Meanwhile, as the two fighters engaged in a staring contest, the Viscount had thought up of something.

"I see... So that's how it is." He shifted his sword into a lower position. Yae fixed her aim and breathed as her shoulders moved up and down in quick succession. It was apparent that she was running out of stamina.

"Your swordsmanship is proper. I would even go as far to call it exemplary, as I don't see even a single wasted movement. It's just like how Jubei taught me."

"Is there a problem with that, is there?"

"Not in the least. However... you don't have anything beyond that level."

"Wha—?!" The viscount shifted his sword into an overhead position and displayed his first act of aggression.

"En garde!" He took a step forward, quickly leaped and closed the distance between him and Yae. Everyone was surprised by this, even Accelerator was, but he seemed to be surprised not by the Viscount's speed but rather...something else.

"Hmm... why is he doing that?"

The Viscount held his sword above his head and quickly swung it down toward Yae's head. Yae responded by positioning her sword above herself.

However... the very next moment, she fell to the floor with a highly unsatisfying sound. Everyone could hear her moan as she held on to one of her sides.

"E-Enough!" Elze proclaimed the end of the match. If this was a real battle, Yae would have been neatly split in half.

"Guh..."

"Please, refrain from moving too much. I probably broke some of your ribs. If you give them the chance, they may pierce your lungs. You there! Come and heal her."

"Ah, right."

As Yae writhed in pain, Linze rushed in and placed her hand on her side and cast a Healing spell. Sooner than later, likely due to the fading pain, her expression turned calm.

"I'm fine now, I am..." After thanking Linze, Yae stood up and gave the viscount a sincere bow.

"I am grateful for your guidance I am, Master ."

"Your swordsmanship has no real dark side to it. You mix feints and actual attacks, charge and back away when needed... It's both fierce and open-ended. However, a proper manner of the sword like yours doesn't break the limits of dojo training. Now, I'm not saying that's a bad thing. After all, true strength differs person by person." The viscount's sharp eyes pierced Yae.

"What do you seek from your blade?" She offered no answer to his words. Instead, she just looked up at her wooden sword.

"That is the first thing you must learn. Then, you will find your true path. And when you do, feel free to come back to me." With those words as his last, the viscount was about to leave the dojo, but then he suddenly turned towards Accelerator.

"You, who are you?" The viscount asked.

"Ah? whats it to you?"

"Just answer me, are you a Yae's traveling companion. Yes or no?"

"Geez I don't get why you started to question me all of a sudden but if it's a yes or no question, then technically yes"

"Technically huh..." The viscount then became silent for a few seconds before he started opening his mouth once again.

"Your eyes... I hate those kind of eyes the most! I don't trust you one bit, as a friend of Jubei I can't simply let his daughter roam freely with a scum like you. I can tell what a person is just by seeing how they fight, so allow me to have a match with you."

"Scum? me? Wow you sure have the guts to say that I'm impressed! Most people who challenged me usually ends up without an arm or a leg afterwards, but if you still persist on doing so then bring it on.." Accelerator says as he placed his hand in his pockets and a grins at the viscount.

"Pick any sword you want, I don't care even if you use real swords instead of wooden ones"

"Oh? How kind of you letting me have the upper hand. Unfortunately I wont be needing that, these hands should be more than enough to rip you to shreds"

"Very well then.."

Knowing where this is going, the girls had a bad feeling of what's to come. They certainly know that accelerator isn't a person to show mercy.

"Um.. A-kun, could you please refrain on going overboard?" Elze tried to talk to him but doesn't look like accelerator was listening.

The air around the dojo had already began to tense up. The Viscount and Accelerator were submerged in a staring contest for a few seconds until, the viscount moved quickly. His speed was so fast that it's as if he had instantly appeared right in front of Accelerator. Viscount had swung his sword, aiming for Accelerator's head but the moment it almost made contact, Accelerator had dodged the attack perfectly. The viscount doesn't waste his time, he kept the momentum in his sword going by rotating his body so that the next swing will land on Accelerator but he dodged it again. The process continued several times more, they were so fast that it was quite hard for the girls to catch up.

The girls were clearly in awe, especially Yae.

"Elze-dono! Is Accelerator-dono always able to move like that?"

"Eh? I'm not sure, I never saw him move much since every attack aimed at him would always be sent back to the attacker, I never knew he's this capable even without that weird magic barrier he always puts up"

_'That's because I really am not capable of such a feat. It's true that I've always just abused my reflection to end most fights quicker, but this is a different situation. And it's not like I'm actually dodging any of this guy's attacks, my physical feat is nowhere near this guy. This is just a little trick that I have developed for a while now but had yet to test it in a real battle due to it's many gap holes.'_

_'By modifying the nature of my reflection, I created an algorithm in which whatever harmful Vectors that came in contact with my reflection field would become a trigger to move my body to it's opposite direction, similar to that of a magnet that is repelling each other. As for how my body isn't being sprained in the process, that requires a bit more complex explanation that I'm too lazy to monologue about.'_

_'In short, there was something off with his previous attack that I wanted to see for myself. Obviously it would be too easy to just reflect his attack and end the fight there, so this is the least I can do to keep the battle going a little longer, that way he might use that attack once more. Plus, this is a great opportunity to test out this new Algorithm of reflection, I can work out some errors if glitches on my calculations were to occur in the process, though it seems most likely to happen since I have never made an error with my calculations. Now then Viscount, show me what you got!' _

As the Viscount kept on slashing his wooden sword viciously towards Accelerator, he easily dodged every attack that was thrown at him. One slash after another, none of his attacks could land a hit on the boy even though it looks as if he could've done a clean hit multiple times already.

"Hmm.. looks like beating you might not be as easy as I thought" Says the viscount as he glared at Accelerator

"Really now? Looks like beating you isn't gonna be all that difficult tho" Accelerator glared back while laughing sarcastically.

The viscount then ceased his attacks and stepped back. Accelerator merely stands in a single spot as he observes his opponent. The viscount seems to be adjusting his breath, his stance then changed into a familiar stance that Accelerator had seen before. Seeing this, accelerator grins

_'Ah.. yes, that's the spirit. This is what I've been waiting for, come!'_

In an instant, the viscount closed in on him with blinding speed. His aim was towards Accelerators head, his stance was firm, as if he was going to slice a mountain. But then, instead of moving to the sides, Accelerator instead bent his back at a ninety degree angle. The viscount was shocked, his illusionary attack was seen right through. His previous vertical slash turned out to be a horizontal attack that was aimed at Accelerators sides but it was seen right through.

_"_I...Impossible! even if you anticipated it, such perfect timing of dodge on an attack you couldnt see is just..._" _The viscount was still in disbelief, Accelerator then went back to his previous stance and grinned.

"Dissapointed, are you? " Accelerator leaned forward, grabbing onto the viscounts Yukata.

"The cat is up about your little trick. [Sword Shadow] was it? A sword technique to raise ones fighting spirit. There is no substance as it is an illusion. However, because it is made with a spirit there is a presence. Therefore you recognize the existence unintentionally. So you used the sword shadow above while the real sword was split to the side. I've read about it in a book once, didn't think I'd see it in real life so I should thank you, but now that I've seen through your tricks... the same shit wont work twice" The viscount went silent as Accelerators grip began to tense up.

"Let go of me you trash"

"Ah sure thing haha!" Accelerator let go of his grip and touched the viscount lightly, but the viscount was immediately launched backwards so fast that the walls were cracked upon impact.

"That's basically the lesson you were trying to tell her wasn't it? It's not to wait for the opponent to make an opening, but rather.. to make the opponent show an opening. What an overly cliched lesson..." Accelerator slowly walks to the viscount with every step echoing through the wooden floors. The viscount was recovering from the impact, he then went back into a fighting stance.

"Kghh.. so you've caught up on that as well, impressive. But don't get cocky because the fight is yet to be over"

"Don't bother, I'm not a kind hearted person as you already know it. If you want to keep going I wont hold back anymore"

"The moment you decided to hold back on me is the moment you dug your own grave!"

Once again the viscount dashed quickly towards accelerator, but this time he was even faster than before, the Viscount was no longer holding back. The floor he was previously stepping on was cracked from the viscounts self trajectory, that alone proved that he's going all out. His attack was accurately aimed towards Accelerators neck, but the moment it hits, the wooden sword broke. And not only that, the viscount could feel his wrist was also broken, it's as if his attack had backfired at him.

Seeing this, he immediately back stepped but was stopped midway as he felt like bumping onto something from behind. He turned and was surprised to see Accelerator already standing behind him.

"Too slow... trash"

The Viscount was preparing for a close ranged counter attack but couldn't do it in time as Accelerator was quicker, he lightly tapped on the Viscounts sides with the back of his hand.

***Crack!***

"AAARGHHH!"

A sound of bone cracking could be heard ringing throughout the dojo, the girls there winced upon hearing it. The viscount was sent flying a few meters back once again before landing and roll on the wooden floor, he tried to get back up but the intense pain he felt on his rib cage prevented him from doing so.

"Well? do you wanna still keep goi..."

"T-That's enough! Accelerator please stop!" Elze proclaimed the end of the match while trying to protect the viscount by blocking Accelerators path. He clicked his tongue in annoyance and looked at the badly injured Viscount.

"Hey! try not to move too much, I probably broke some of your ribs. If you give them the chance, they might pierce your lungs." Not finding anymore reason to be there, he turned his back and walked away from the injured Viscount, leaving the girls and the fallen sword master.

Both Linze and Yae immediately rushed towards the Viscount, Linze quickly casted her healing magic while Yae tried to check on the Viscounts condition.

"Master, are you alright?" The Viscount was silent for a few moment as he was deep in thought, he then smilled and sighed as he watches accelerators back disappear from the distance.

"Looks like I underestmated him, and I think I also misjudged him"

"What do you mean?" The viscount let out a wry smile and looked at Yae.

"I have met various people and I can tell their personality just by fighting them. From what i can tell.. that boy, though he might not look like it he is capable indeed. Behind that awful personality of his, he is a sharp and careful thinking person, perhaps even more. I'm sure you will learn a lot from him, he seems to have lots of experience in life. No... I want you to follow him, then you might learn a thing or two"

With that being said, after treating the Viscounts wounds and having both Elze and Linze sincerely apologizing in Accelerators stead for what he did. They said their goodbyes and went back to their cart to find Accelerator who was already waiting in there, or rather... sleeping on the cart. Now that they have finished their duties here, it was time for them to go back. All that's left was Yae, the twins was about to part ways since their journey were to end there. But Yae thought back on what the Viscount said to her.

**"Follow him, you might just learn a thing or two"**

After thinking about it for a few times, she had decided that she will join the girls and Accelerators party. Both Elze and Linze welcomed her with joy of course, they even formed a group hug. Though Accelerator knew nothing about this, he soon went on an outburst once he wokes up finding Yae sitting besides him. It was then decided that Yae will join their party in one condition, as long as Accelerator doesn't have to pay for her meals.

"Accelerator-dono.." not having anything to do, Yae decided to begin a conversation Accelerator

"Just Accelerator, what is it?"

"I.. I wanted to thank you for today" Hearing this made Accelerator lift an eyebrow, why would she need to thank her for anything

"Ah? for beating up your old mans friend?"

"No no! ...rather, for opening my eyes today, you were amazing back there. To think that you who isn't even a swordsman could figure out what my master was intending to say to me. I alone wouldn't have figured out the lesson myself. I now see why my blade has no shadow, and it's thanks to you that I was able to see how he performed his attack once again. For that I am deeply grateful to you, really I am" Hearing this Accelerator clikced his tongue and looked away.

"Ah so that's it, don't say it like its that big of a deal. It was simply just me kicking your weak masters ass, nothing more nothing less" Hearing his response, Yae smiled and was reminded about her masters words once again.

**"Behind that awful personality of his, he is an accurate and careful thinking person, perhaps even more."**

"Ah! One more thing Accelerator!"

"Huh? What now?"

"Please allow me to be your disciple, the way you were able to move and anticipate Masters attacks like that, not even I could've done it. Please let me be your disciple and teach me your ways!"

"Absolutely not!" Accelerator shouted leaving the two twins both laughing at him. He was annoyed indeed and felt that the days later on is just going to be more troublesome, he sighed at that thought of it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Money Problems Part 1**

It was an ordinary morning for everyone. An old lady sweeping the front lawn of her house, birds flying from one tree to another, and a particular white haired boy who's quietly reading in his room. The room is a rather simple, it is completed with a bed, window, quite a big wardrobe, and a simple desk where the boy put his books and belongings. The book he was reading is a novel titled "The witches house" a novel he seems to find interest in. As he was reading in piece, a sound of knocking coming from his door could be heard.

*knock knock knock

He glanced to see it for a bit but desides to ignore it. A few more knocks and a faint voice calling his name could be heard but he decides to reflect all sound vibrations to not disturb his reading, while also hoping that whoever it is would just give up and go away.

"Onee-chan, I dont think he wants to be bothered... "

"Oh no not this time!"

As the two voices were done talking, they immediately barged into the room revealing Elze and Linze. Upon breaching the room, the girls found the boy they were looking for, and that he hasn't even realized they were inside.

Feeling annoyed, Elze rolled up a piece of paper she randomly found on the desk and threw it at him.

"Ouch" As expected, the paper went flying back at her and hit her in the head

"Onee- chan.. what do you think you're doing"

Linze sighed at the poor sight of her older twin sisters attempt at getting the boy to notice them backfire on herself. Seeing that her twin sister is of no help, she decides to do thing her own way. She walked to face the boy and waved her hand around infront of him.

"Accelerator" She called.

The boy, finaly realizing decides to glanced away from his book to find two girls had intruded in his room.

There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds before Accelerator decides to say something.

"Security!" He shouted.

"Heey! Dont just say that like we're actually going to robb you!" Elze shouted, attempting to stop him.

"Geez... the hell do you want? I'm busy" Feeling annoyed, Accelerator decides to talk to them properly.

"You've been howling inside your room for days just lazing off! How do you call that busy?" Elze shouted.

Accelerator didn't reply, he simply lifted his book and pointed at the other stack of books on his desks implying an"I'm studying" kind of look.

"You call reading that fairy tail book studying?"Elze retorted.

"How rude! I'll have you know that this book is deeper than what you'd call 'just a fairy tale' It has a great story and quite a dark turn. And besides, I'm still learning to read"

"Eh, seriously? I mean who cares about that! were having trouble with money here, help us out!"

Upon hearing this, accelerator pinched his nose and sighed.

"Let me guess, it's that girl..." Both of the girls nodded immediately.

"Do you even know how much she eats? if we don't go do a hard quest soon, we'll be out of money by tomorrow!"

"Wrong, you'll be out of money in 2 days to be exact. And its not 'we' but 'you' I already said that If we're going to take her with us, I am not paying for her food"

"I know but.. can't you help us out? It'll be so much easier with you around while doing a hard level quest"

"Don't be a baby, I've been around to help you out so many damn times that it's getting annoying, go do it yourself for once, how hard can a hard level quest be?"

"B..but!"

"No buts or I'll throw you two out of the window"

Upon hearing Accelerators constant refusal, Elze pouted and turned her back on him with a furious look.

"Aaah geez fine! go howl in your room, reading fairy tails till you grow mushrooms on your head. Come on Linze!"

"Eh.. um okay" Upon leaving, linze turned towards an annoyed Accelerator and bowed, implying an apology for her difficult sister and for bothering him. They then closed the door and left, leaving Accelerator alone with his books once again. He clicked his toungue and scratched the back of his head in annoyance.

"Haaah... there goes my peaceful morning. I'm not feeling like reading anymore so guess I'll shower and eat some breakfast"

He sat up from his bed and opened the wardrobe to get a change of clothes and looked for his card to pay for his food.

Apparently this world also has a sort of credit card system like his previous world does, although the system is a little different. This worlds card uses apports magic to transfer the amount of money one requires from the stored bank.

"hmm...?" Accelerator rumaged through his wardrobe and went to check his desk drawers.

"not here.. not here either" He can't seem to find his card anywhere, no matter how hard he looks for it. Took him a few minutes till his room became a complete mess.

"Dammit, where did I put that damned card.. huh?" Upon searching, accelerator noticed a rolled up paper that was thrown at him by Elze before. He had a hunch that something concerning his cards dissapearance had to do with this paper, he decides to open it and read the paper. Upon opening, a three word letter was written there and it immediately made Accelerator furious.

"That damn bitch!" He quickly ran out of his room to chase after the twins, leaving the note that reads 'Borrowing your card' behind.

**To be continued...**


End file.
